salvame si puedes¡¡
by K4ROLINA
Summary: y si ellos volvieran pero al llegar ven a una bella totalmente opuesta? espero les guste esta idea tiene rondandome desde hace un buen
1. Chapter 1

Ahora mi vida es un lio total ya no se como salir de esta situación , y no se si quiera salir de ella, como es que estoy en esto?, Sencillo desde que ellos me abandonaron como si fuera un animal o un trapo sucio, todo dejo de tener importancia para mi , hasta que un dia decidi salir a port angeles e hize lo que nunca, entre a un bar ahí conoci a un grupo de chicos me dieron a probar una pastilla y como a esa altura yo estaba pasadita de copas la tome, me sentí tan bien, como si no tuviera ningún problema , el dolor desapareció por completo, ahí fue donde esta vida comenzó.

Se preguntaran porque charly no me dice nada, sencillo el falleció junto con rene y phill una semana después que ellos se fueron, como? En un accidente automovilístico, papa los llevaba de regreso al aeropuerto cuando sucedió, asi que me quede sola , papa me dejo una pequeña herencia con la cual sobrevivo lo que tengo por vida.

Y aquí estoy llegando tarde al instituto por que me fui todo el fin de fiesta y no eh llegado a mi casa, aun vengo con la ropa de anoche que consiste en un mini vestido de cuero negro con mi chamarra negra que me llegaba poquito debajo de mi vestido traia unas botas negras de cuero que me llegaban debajo de la rodilla con muchas correas , unas medias negras que me llegaban arriba de la rodilla en la pierna izquierda traia un liguero de cuero sujetando mi media y de accesorios traia una gargantilla gris con una argolla y mis inseparables lentes negros , mi pelo lo traia medio trenzado .com/archive/taylor_momsen/img/Taylor_Momsen_2011_ , quien lo iba a pensar la remilgada swan con esta ropa¡ al llegar al estacionamiento me llevo una gran sorpresa esta un auto que nunca pensé volver a ver un volvo plateado, la verdad eso me bajo hasta la borrachera que traigo.

Me estacione a lado de este y Sali directo al comedor la verdad ocupaba algo de alimento estos días no comi nada solo alcohol y demás, cuando entre no me había dado cuenta que ya era la hora del almuerzo asi que ahí estaba los alumnos y voltearon a verme obviamente.

Entre como si nada la verdad la cruda que traia no me daba para mas, la verdad no tengo idea de cómo pude llegar aquí jajajajajaja en fin , compre 3 botellas de agua que era lo que mas deseaba en este instante y fui a sentarme a la mesa mas alejada de todos fue cuando los vi ahí sentados viéndome con los ojos casi de fuera.

Si quieren les doy una foto asi no me gastan¡

Jajajajajaja que caras bien aguita ven con mama ¡, cuando ya iba a sentir su refrescante liquido en mi garganta que suena mi celular, no podían ser mas inoportunos¡

Que diablos quieres? Es mas que haces despierto?

Ya gatita no te molestes, estoy despierto porque aun estamos de fiesta , resulta que mau vino a evitar que me duerma porque consiguió algo nuevo para probar y fuimos a comprar para ver que ondas , ahora lo que quería es saber si no quieres venirte compramos varias botellas de vodka y tequila para seguir con la fiesta, que te apuntas?

Dios ustedes no tienen llene , pero claro me apunto solo deja ummmmm sabes al carajo salgo para alla besossssss.

Ok preciosa te vemos en el depa los demás ya vienen.

Bien bye

Asi que me fui del comedor directo al estacionamiento , iba tan concentrada en no caerme que no me di cuenta que me seguían hasta que sentí que alguien me tomo del brazo y adivinen quien era?, claro nada y nada menos que Edward y atrás de el estaba el resto de chupasangre.

A donde vas?

Mmm dejame ver creo que eso ya lo sabes dado que con ustedes es imposible tener privacidad , aparte de eso no te importa entendiste bien o quieres que te lo explique mejor? Pero pensándolo bien no tengo tiempo que perder con todos ustedes asi que adiosito,

Yo creo que nunca pensaron que yo los tratara asi ya que ninguno se movio asi que aproveche y me fui en mi moto la cual era una Ducati 1198SP 2011 .com/photo/112385446/Ducati_1198SP_ y me fui de ahí rumbo a la siguiente fiesta.


	2. Chapter 2

Regresamos fui un idiota lo reconozco y si no fuera por mi familia aun seguiríamos lejos de ella hoy por fin la veré, este fin de semana se me hizo eterno y eso es decir mucho ya que mi existencia es eterna, al llegar Carlisle recupero su antiguo puesto y se entero de la muerte de los padres de mi ángel , eso hizo que me sintiera el ser más despreciable que ha pisado este mundo, como la pude dejar así , hoy está completamente sola , nos enteramos que ella sigue viviendo en la casa que era de su padre , todos estuvimos haciendo guardia en las afueras de su casa para poder hablar con ella , debo decir que yo no era el único desesperado por verla , si no mi familia también, la esperamos todo el fin de semana y nunca llego incluso me quede toda la noche esperando que llegara ya hoy tenía que ir al instituto y nada, todos estamos preocupados ya que hay rumores de que ella no está bien que ha cambiado demasiado , no habla con nadie y que ha desaparecido por días y nadie sabe a dónde va, todos esperamos poder verla hoy así que ahora vamos camino al instituto.

Al llegar todos nos miran y al escuchar sus pensamientos no son muy gratos o agradables que digamos.

_Para que volvieron para seguir haciendo daño no les basto con el que hicieron ya?_

_Pobre bella después de su partida y la muerte de sus padres ahora regresan para seguir atormentándola!_

_Volvieron espero y ellos si puedan ayudar a bella ella está muy mal! Mmm al parecer hoy no vendrá tampoco a clases , dios perderá el semestre si sigue así con esta seria ya una semana sin venir_

Ese último pensamiento era de Ángela ella siempre fue amiga de mi ángel y estaba realmente preocupada por ella y yo también ella nunca faltaba a clases ni siquiera le gustaba saltarse una de ellas.

Y si paso la primera parte de las clases y ella nunca apareció ahora vamos camino al comedor todos esperamos poder averiguar algo de ella ahí.

Al llegar nos sentamos en nuestra misma mesa todos estaban viéndonos con rencor era entendible ya que muchos apreciaban a mi ángel.

Deberíamos tratar de hablar con alguien para poder empezar a investigar que ha pasado con mi hermanita no creen?

Yo diría que sí pero todos sienten rencor hacia nosotros tu qué dices Edward?

Sus pensamientos son de odio hacia nosotros nos culpan de todo por lo que paso bella, la única que piensa que podríamos ayudarla es Ángela, pero ella es muy tímida y no vendrá a hablar con nosotros, aparte que no confía mucho en nosotros.

Bueno la única forma de hacerlo es yendo con ella que opinan? La verdad es que debemos ir no estoy dispuesta a permitir que mi mejor amiga siga sufriendo

Alice estaba a punto de ir a la mesa de Ángela cuando las puertas se abrieron mostrando a la mujer más hermosa mi bella pero estaba totalmente diferente traía un mini vestido negro con una chamarra botas y medias unos lentes negros, se veía totalmente sensual, sexi, la estaba viendo cuando me llegaron pensamientos de todos los humanos hombres del comedor que no me gustaron para nada, tuve el impulso de sacarla de ahí y que nadie la viera vestida de esa forma.

Ella solo llego compro botellas de agua y se fue a sentar cuando iba camino a la mesa nos vio, nosotros solo no pudimos alejar la vista de ella, en eso nos dijo algo que nos descoloco a todos, esa frase ella nunca la diría ya que ella se consideraba alguien normal sin atractivo algo que no era para nada cierto, ella siguió su camino a su mesa, cuando iba a tomar de una de las botellas sonó su celular a pesar de nuestros súper oídos solo podíamos escuchar lo que ella decía

Qué diablos quieres? Es más que haces despierto?

Dios ustedes no tienen llene , pero claro me apunto solo deja ummmmm sabes al carajo salgo para allá besossssss

Bien bye

Y así sin más se fue del comedor.

Qué diablos fue eso?

No se pero vamos a averiguarlo

Tienes razón vamos

Al parecer no se había dado cuenta que salimos detrás de ella hasta que la tome del brazo, ella volteo y al verme su expresión cambio a una de odio vio a mis hermanos de la misma forma.

A dónde vas? Le pregunte, ella solo me dijo que eso ya lo sabía, ella pensaba que habíamos oído su conversación, después dijo que si lo entendíamos y que sino pues en pocas palabras que nos jodiamos porque ella no tenía el tiempo para explicarnos como si fuéramos niños!

Tanto mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos en shock total como ella pudo cambiar tanto? Ya no era mi ángel el ser puro y dulce que conocimos! Qué diablos fue lo que paso! Que fue lo que hice!

Cuando reaccionamos nos dimos cuenta que ella ya no estaba, así como tampoco estaba una moto que estaba al lado de mi volvo, o sea que ella conducía esoooo! Se iba a matar en eso! Es muy peligroso!.

Sintieron el aroma que salía de ella? Su sangre está totalmente contaminada! Lo sintieron?

A que te refieres jazper?

Yo también lo sentí, era su aroma pero combinado con alcohol, ella venia aun tomada!

Que! Como es que yo no lo percibí?

Haber hermanito vamos a ser sinceros en cuanto se refiere a ella, te convierte en un completo IDIOTA!

Cállate emmeth!

Ok ok ahora que hacemos si la seguimos es capaz de acelerar y perder el control ya sabes cómo es de terca

Pero si está tomada se puede hacer daño!

Y que crees que pasara que si nos ve ir tras ella ahhh? Dime!

Ok está bien pero por favor quiero que revises su futuro seguido para poder ver si ella está bien

Muy bien hermanito lo haré ahora que es lo que vamos a hacer?

Creo que debemos hablar con Carlisle y esme, tal vez ellos puedan hablar con ella, ya ven que siempre los respeto.

Está bien después iremos a su casa a esperar a que regrese.

Muy bien vámonos entonces.

**Muy bien les gusto? Espero que si gracias por leer mis lokuras muchísimas gracias **


	3. Chapter 3

- ya era hora que llegaras te estábamos esperando- me dijo zack al llegar , para mi gusto era muy exagerado no tarde tanto!

- estoy aquí que es lo que cuenta y que es lo que haremos?- les dije ya que solo estaba el y si no mal recuerdo dijo que todos estarían aquí!

- ha lo que pasa es que kev y jeni fueron por las bebidas y thomas fue por comida por que ninguno hemos comido- dijo zack justo antes de que thomas llegara con dos cajas grandes de pizza que para serles sincera olia muy bien.

- que ondas peque que bueno que te unes a nosotros, pensé que no vendrías, como casi te acababas de ir de mi depa - me dijo thomas al verme.

- ay por favor sin mi esto no es fiesta y lo saben , jajajajajaja y bien que es lo que tenemos de nuevo- les dije ya que dijeron que tenia algo nuevo para probar.

-Ahhh pues eso lo sabras cuando llegue la parejita - dijo zack

- muy bien espero y sea bueno- les dije antes de ir a la sala a sentarme

- ya llego por quienes lloraban y hemos traido vodka y tequila , ricooooooooooo!- y ese fue kev que venia tomado de la mano de mi amigucha jeni, ellos junto con zack y thomas eramos muy unidos eran como mis hermanos me ayudaron a salir del hoyo donde estaba , si somo rebeldes , nos drogamos y bebemos pero no le hacemos mal a nadie , y eso nos ayuda a no centrarnos en nuestras vidas las cuales son de lo mas patéticas que se puedan imaginar, zack es igual que yo no tiene padres también murieron y lo abandonaron en este mundo, donde no tenemos cabida, al morir le dejaron una herencia muy buena al grado que no tendrá que trabajar por el resto de sus días, kev bueno a el le gusta este ambiente tiene a su familia pero no lo entienden , en vez de tratar de comprenderlo lo juzgan, a el su abuelo le dejo una herencia bastante generosa y el es bueno en las inversiones asi que a eso se dedica , thomas el se crio en orfanatos nadie lo adopto ,pero el se esforzó por salir adelante ahora el es bartender en una bar de port el cual tiene como dueño a nuestro grandiozo zack ,a thomas nadie le dio el amor de una familia , el nunca conoció lo que era una familia hasta que nos encontró a nosotros , por que eso es lo que somos una familia, jeni ella es mi hermanita ella sufrió mucho también su familia la maltrataba a tal grado que huyo de ahí , recuerdo cuando la hayamos íbamos los chicos y yo saliendo del depa de thomas cuando la vimos estaba asustada se veía que no había comido en días , no se porque pero le dije a los chico que me ayudaran a subirla al departamento y asi lo hicimos y desde entonces ella vive en un depa que mi hermanito zack me dio para cuando tuviera que quedarme aquí y asi no arriesgarme en carretera.

- eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy bellssssssssss reaccionaaaaaa!- me grito jeni dando me un susto que brinque del sillón y cai de sentón en el suelo .

- ayyyyyyyyyyy jen no hagas eso caray te lo eh dicho infinidad de veces!- le dije mientras me levantaba, ellos claro carcajeándose jen estaba a punto de caerse! Esto era el colmo.

Si estoy bien eh gracias por preguntar! - no podía creerlo siempre era lo mismo debo tratar de no ponerme a recordar estando con ellos siempre me asustan ¡!.

- ya hermanita mira para que no sigas enojadita que les parece y les digo que traje de nuevo, aparte de lo habitual.- nos dijo zack

- biennn haber que es eso - siempre consumíamos cocaína no eramos adictos esto solo lo haciamo debes en cuando , casi siempre tomabamos solamente , pero esta era una ocacion especial ya que celebrábamos una inversión exitosa de nuestro querido kev el cual le dejaría grandes ganancias con las cuales nos iríamos a fiji señores a disfrutar todosssss, se preguntaran y el instituto pues mañana si es que llego voy a darme de baja , porque con los cullen ahí no pienso regresar, mmmm tal vez me venga al depa a vivir quien sabe después lo pensare.

- okkkk miren traje coca y heroína pero esta me temo bells que es inyectada asi que no se si quieras probarla?- me dijo zack, al conocer mi terror a las agujas.

- yo paso la verdad que ninguna aguja traspasara mi piel por mas bien que se sienta después- les dije

-Asi que tu te quedas con la cocaína quien mas?- dijo thomas porque la verdad ninguno revolvíamos ni las bebidas ni las drogas solo escogíamos una y listo.

- mmmm creo que yo también paso me da miedito la aguja Jajajajaja yo solo coca y vodkaaaaa- esa fue jeni

- muy bien cobardes nosotros si la probaremos y como sabia que seria ustedes dos las que no querrian pues solo traje para nosotros tres jajajajajajaja- ok este zac siempre piensa en todo , es que estabien que nos guste la droga y la bebida pero eso no quiere decir que nos gusta ponernos como estúpidos , dentro de nuestra falta de lucides sabemos que es lo que estamos haciendo.

- chicas que queiren de beber- ese fue nuestro bartender personal thomaaaaaaaaasssssssss!

- yo quiero un orange tradi porfavor señor- le dije a thomas

- a mi me das un vodka piña por favor- le dijo jeni

- nosotros solo trae el tequila y vasos brother- ese era kev que ya estaba inyectando la primera dosis de hero.

Y asi empezó la fiesta , no se que pasara mañana con los cullen porque presiento que no me dejaran en paz , lo cual no entiendo ya que ellos me abandonaron cuando se aburrieron de mi , no se porque volvieron , lo único que hacen es empezar a arruinar mi vida, pero no pienso permitírselos, amo a Edward eso lo se pero también se que no pienso desperdiciar mi vida por mas tiempo , Jajajajaja pensándolo bien el quería que tuviera experiencias humanas pues esta es una , asi que se aguanten entonces.

**Muy bien les gusto? Espero que si gracias por leer mis lokuras muchísimas gracias , acepto sugerencias!**

zack

.com/2010/02/jeanlouisdavid_

kevin y jeni

.com/thumblarge_

thomas

./_ZCni1zSMth0/SsGGVnzEg-I/AAAAAAAAADY/T3TOvMyfP_

bella

.vn/images/vn905/anh-nguoi-mau/50832733_


	4. Chapter 4

En casa de los Cullen:

Muy bien aquí estamos todos esperando la reacción de Carlisle y Esme ya que acabamos de contarles todo lo que paso el día de hoy en el instituto, tal parece que están en shock ya que ninguno reacciona .

- bueno y digan algo por favor que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora, porque no pensaran en dejarla así sin más verdad?

En ese momento no sabía que decir ya que la que dijo eso fue Rosalie de todos es la que menos esperaba que quisiera ayudarla y creo que todos piensan lo mismo ya que todos la estábamos viendo.

- que a mí también me interesa ella yo se que tal vez y fui un poquito mala con ella pero entiendan estaba un poco celosa cosa de nada pero lo estaba.

Ok ahora si todos estábamos en shock ver a rose admitir algo es único.

- bien yo creo que debemos esperar a poder hablar con ella, para así ver que podemos hacer!

- Alice necesito que veas en el futuro de bella para comprobar a qué hora llegara a su casa!

- Esme para que necesitas saber eso?

- ok Carlisle yo siempre eh respetado lo que dices y decides así como con todos, decidieron que debíamos irnos y dejar a mi niña sola cuando más nos necesitaba, cuando más me necesitaba, me dolió como no tienen idea porque ella es una hija mas para mi es mi pequeña, pero ahora si no estoy de acuerdo contigo en cuanto a esperar a hablar con ella, y saben porque? Pues es muy sencillo ella me necesita ocupa de una madre ya que perdió la suya y para eso estoy yo aquí así que quiera o no isabella se viene a esta casa y si no les gusta ahí está la puerta que es bastante amplia para que puedan salir por ella, está claro?

- si mama!- no podíamos creerlo es la primera vez que vemos a Esme tan enojada, y para ser sincero si da un poco de miedo.

- y bien Alice ya hiciste lo que te pedí.

- ahhh oh lo siento deja trato de verla. Ok ella estará en casa alrededor de las 5 de la mañana pero mmmm del viernes.

- como que del viernes faltan 3 días para el viernes!

- lo se Esme pero es lo que veo así es la decisión de ella.

- ok muy bien.

- Esme amor que estás haciendo?

- voy a hacer una llamada, que no es obvio?

Buenas noches se encuentra la señora weber?

Ella habla con quien tengo el gusto?

Señora weber soy la esposa del doctor Cullen

Hola señora Cullen como se encuentra? me comento mi hija que habían regresado al pueblo.

Si decidimos volver la verdad es que no nos adaptábamos a la ciudad, disculpe que la moleste pero le hablaba para ver si de casualidad usted no tendrá el celular de isabella swan?

Mmm creo que si lo tengo por aquí deje checo, permítame

Si aquí la espero

Si mire aquí esta se lo paso 3235152010

Muchas gracias

No se preocupe y espero que ustedes si puedan ayudar a bella desde la muerte del sheriff está muy mal

Si me imagino y créame que hare todo lo posible gracias por todo que tenga buenas noches.

- muy bien ahora voy a llamarle a esta niña.

Hola?

Isabella Marie swan quiero que en este mismo instante vengas a casa me has oído?

Mmmm quien habla?

Soy Esme isabella así que me haces el grandísimo favor de regresar a casa

Okkkk Esme déjame decirte que tú no eres mi madre y que soy mayor de edad así que puedo estar donde me plazca

Así que en ese plan te vas a poner? Muy bien te lo pongo así y va a ser muy sencillo o me dices donde estas para ir en este instante por ti o voy a buscarte y créeme isabella que no querrás verme enojada porque si me haces buscarte y créeme que lo hare y ten por seguro que te encontrare voy a estar muy pero muy enojada. Así que dime que decides.

**Okkkk se que no tengo perdón pero eh tenido unos problemitas de salud y falta de inspiración espero que les guste el capitulo muchas gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

CASA CULLEN:

- me colgó isabella me colgó como? N… no entiendo quien es esta niña que me colgó?

CASA DE LOS AMIGOS DE BELLA:

- quien era?... me pregunto zack.

- mmm era Esme Cullen.

- OMG la mama de tu ex? Jajajajajajaja y que quería?

- no te burles Zack, mmm quería que me fuera a casa mas bien a su casa.

- jajajajajajaja diosssss y en verdad creyo que te irias?... me dijo jen

- yo creo que si jajajajaja no puedo creer que le haya colgado jajajajajaja casi puedo ver su cara en este instante.

- ok ahora si vamos a continuar con la fiesta que opinan…. Dijo kev

- bueno a mi dame mi snowbirds que con esta llamada me estoy poniendo de malas.

- claro peque aquí esta y tu jen ya lo quieres o aun no?

-si zack de una vez damelo hay que animarnos estamos demaciados depre jajajajaj

En cuanto inhale la snow mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse , esta sensación era increíble , me encantaría poder sentir esto todo el dia. Voltie a ver a los demás y se veian relajados completamente. Vi que kev se levantaba y aproveche para que me preparara otro trago.

Mientras en casa de los Cullen:

- muy bien alice dime puedes ver lo que sea por minimo que sea un punto de referencia que nos pueda ubicar donde esta bella en este instante?

- esme cariño si ella te colgó es por que no quiere vernos ni hablar con nosotros cre que deb

- ni te atrevas Carlisle a terminar esa frase me has escuchado , jasper necesito que investigues que podemos hacer para poder obligar a bella a quedarse aquí en casa en caso de que ella no lo quiera hacer por voluntad propia, porque aunque ella no quiera voy a ayudarla a salir del hoyo donde se metió con nuestra ayuda, les quedo claro a todos?...

- si esme solo espero que después de esto no me odie mas de lo que ya lo hace.

- Edward cariño ella no te odia te lo puedo asegurar solo que ahorita esta muy confundida, todo por lo que ha pasado no ha sido fácil.

- espero que tengas razón.

- bien alice que paso pudiste ver algo.

- solo que el departamento esta en el centro mas no puedo ver nada mas.

- bien con eso será suficiente en algún momento alguien tendrá que salir o ella misma y podremos dar con ella por su aroma, vamos Carlisle.

- nosotros vamos también .

- no chicos ustedes se quedan aquí esperándonos a que lleguemos con isabella ok?

-si esta bien esme si logro ver otra cosa les hablo.

- muy bien alice.

EL DEPA DE THOMAS:

Mmm que bien me sentía super bien como si no tuviera ningún problema todo estaba genial y nos estábamos divirtiendo la verdad , en este instante zack estaba en solo boxerss jajajaja , thomas estaba con puro pantalón , kev pobre a el si lo dejamos ya solo con un cojin cubriéndose y jen y yo estábamos bien vestidas aun, pero quien les manda ponerse a jugar con nosotras al strip poker sabiendo que somos muy buenas. Estábamos terminando la partida cuando tocaron a la puerta, como kev era el que estaba del lado de la puerta y el mas vestido de los tres pues el abrió.

- buenas noches vengo por isabella…

No puede ser se atrevieron a venir!


	6. Chapter 6

Que carajos hacen aquí no tienen derecho a irrumpir así en mi vida que yo recuerde ustedes fueron los que me abandonaron y me echaron de su vida y familia y ahora quieren intervenir en ella como si nada hubiera pasado?, quiero que se VAYAN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE DE ESTA CASA ME HAN OIDO?

ESCUCHAME BIEN ISABELLA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE AGARRAS TUS COSAS Y NOS VAMOS A CASA Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A REPETIRLO PORQUE DE HACERLO YO MISMA TE AGARRO Y TE LLEVO A LA FUERZA Y SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE SI PUEDO HACERLO.

Muy bien creo que esto se está saliendo de control, yo creo que lo mejor es sentarnos a hablar.

HABLAR! ESCUCHE BIEN DIJO HABLAR? Y DE QUE SEGÚN USTEDES DEBEMOS HABLAR? DE SU ABANDONO? DE SUS MENTIRAS? O DE QUE HABER ILUMINEME OH GRAN DOCTOR!

SABES QUE ISABELLA YA ME CANSE, COMETIMOS UN ERROR LO ADMITO PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE ARRUINES TU VIDA HAS ESCUCHADO ASI QUE VAMONOS AHORA!

Bells si quieres los podemos sacar de aquí.

Miren jovencitos ustedes no tienen que meterse en esto. Pero ahora que lo pienso que están haciendo aquí y que es todo eso que está en la mesa?, OH NO ISABELLA! CARLISLE SON DROGAS! ESTAS DROGADA NO ES ASI ISABELLA?

SI Y? CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA?

YA FUE SUFICIENTE NOS VAMOS, Y EN CUANTO A USTEDES! MAS LES VALE DEJAR TODA ESA PORQUERIA. VAMONOS ISABELLA MUEVETE.

ARGGGGGGG DEMONIOS CHICOS NOS VEMOS CUANDO LOGRE ESCAPARME DE LA QUE CONSIDERABA UNA MADRE PERO QUE ME ABANDONO COMO SI FUERA UN VIL PERRO Y QUE HOY LE AH ENTRADO EL AMOR DE MADRE!

Si Bells adiós hablamos en la semana

Llegando a casa de los Cullens

Muy ya estamos aquí que demonios quieren?

Bella solo queremos ayudarte.

Ayudarme en serio Señora Cullen? Dígame para que quieren ayudarme?, que acaso no encontraron alguna otra estúpida con la cual jugar? O es que la hallaron pero no fue tan pendeja como para creerles su fachada de una familia amorosa?

Bella necesito que me digas que fue lo que consumiste?

Jajajajaja serán como unas 4 Snow y casi una botella de vodka, Mmm por cierto será que tienen algo para tomar aquí no sé como tequila, vodka o algo por el estilo? Jajajajaja pero que digo si ustedes no saben disfrutar de la vida,,, ahhh es cierto USTEDES NOOOO TIENEN VIDA!

Sabes creo que lo mejor es que vayas a dormir , hace cuanto que no lo haces?

Qué? Dormir? No se tendrá unos 3 días , pero creo que si me iré ya que prefiero dormir a estarles viendo las caras a seres tan repugnantes como todos ustedes, y díganme donde se supone que dormiré ya que me supongo que no me dejaran ir a mi casa cierto?

Cierto chicos por favor llévenla a la habitación de huéspedes por favor

Claro Esme, ven por aquí bella

Sabes no debiste hablarle a Esme así?, ella te ama mucho y todo lo está haciendo por tu bien.

Sabes que Alice cállate que tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a decirme nada así que solo limítense a decirme donde dormiré.

Como has cambiado tú no eres la chica de la que me enamore.

Jajajajajajaja oh por dios jajajajajajajajajajaja ahhh no puedo respirar jajajajajajajajajajaja ahhhhhh mmmm ok respira jajaja muy bien dices de la que te enamoraste? Creo que aquí hay un error, aquí la única que se enamoro fui yo, nadie más lo que tu sentías fue solamente un capricho o curiosidad para ver porque no puedes leer mi mente, pero te diré algo, esta que ves aquí ya no es la niña estúpida que conociste, la que soy ahora es la nueva isabella que le importa un rábano el mundo y la vida y ruego a dios que pronto me deje ir donde mis padres para poder dejar de sufrir….. supongo que esta es mi habitación, buenas noches y espero no despertar mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

Entre a la habitación que me asignaron los Cullens, pero como no tenia sueño y lo único que se me antojaba es fastidiar pues empecé a buscar algo con lo cual poder a fastidiar y adivinen que encontreeee! Un grandioso equipo de sonido bien ahora solo debo buscar mi música, Mmm haber donde esta?,,,,,, BINGO! Subí el volumen a lo máximo, le puse seguro a la puerta no es que los detenga, pero antes debo poner algo en esa puerta, bien aquí tengo una hoja que le pongo, deja pensarrrr ohhhhh ya seee

**SE PROHIBE LA ENTRADA**

**A**

**CUALQUIER TIPO DE DEPREDADOR**

**Y**

**VAMPIROS EMOS PATETICOS**

Ahora como lo pego? Ahhh que boba por el momento tendré que usar mi goma creo que a mami Esme no le va a gustar, jajajajaja, bien listo que empiece la fiesta.

Mientras en la sala, los Cullens estaban tratando de ver como acercarse a bella para poder ayudarla, y pensando en el cambio tan radical de esta, iban a empezar a discutir cuando se empieza a escuchar música, pero esta era un tipo de rock y estaba a todo volumen y siendo ellos vampiros y teniendo el sentido del oído tan desarrollado era una verdadera tortura, sabían muy bien de donde venia la disque música.

La primera en levantarse fue Esme y de ahí todos la siguieron, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación todos se sorprendieron con el letrero que esta tenia, pero la que más se enfado fue Esme al ver con que estaba pegado, empezó a tocar la puerta pero nada, intento abrirla como gente civilizada pero se dio cuenta que tenia seguro.

ISABELLLLLAAAAAAA, ABRE INMEDIATAMENTE.

Nadie podía creer que Esme estuviera tan enojada ni siquiera se enojaba así cuando emeth hacia alguna locura, pero en esta ocasión estaba que explotaba.

BELLA MAS VALE QUE ABRAS ESA PUERTA.

Mientras bella estaba pegada a la puerta escuchando los gritos que estaba pegando Esme, cuando decidió abrir la puerta.

QUE?

BAJALE A LA MUSICA QUE NO VIVES SOLA

YO NO PEDI VIVIR AQUÍ, ASI QUE SI ME DISCULPAN YA VA A EMPEZAR LA CANCION QUE ME GUSTA SE LLAMA MAKE ME WANNA DIE, ASI QUE ADIOS, AHHH Y CUIDADITO DE TIRAR MI LETRERO.

Isabella cariño por favor puedes bajar el volumen debo checar unos casos del hospital y la verdad con ese ruido no puedo concentrarme.

Que esto no es ruido es música que ustedes no aprecien la buena música no es mi problema

YA SUFICIENTE ¡!

EYYYY DONDE LLEVAS ESO, ESTO ES INVACION, NO PUEDES PASAR A MI ESPACIO PERSONAL, VITALLLL.

LO SIENTO MUCHO LO INTENTE POR LAS BUENAS Y NADA Y TE AVISO QUE MAÑANA DAREMOS TU BAJA TEMPORAL DEL INSTITUTO Y TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ HASTA QUE TE REHABILITES

QUE NO ES JUSTO, NO SE VALE, ES MAS QUE YO SEPA SOY MAYOR DE EDAD Y NO PUEDES OBLIGARME.

Y DIME QUIEN EXACTAMENTE ME VA A DETENER?

ARGGGGGGGGGGG, ESTO ES TAN INJUSTO.

Sin más bella cerró la puerta de la habitación en la cara de Esme, todos se quedaron en shock tratando de procesar que podían hacer porque al parecer bella ya no era la niña dulce y dócil que ellos recordaban, esta nueva era totalmente rebelde y Esme y ella se comportaban como si en verdad fueran madre e hija.

Edward no podía creer que su ángel ahora fuera un demonio y todo por culpa suya que obligo a todos a abandonarla cuando ella más los necesito.

_**La página de la canción la encontraran en mi perfil.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Con el pasar del tiempo uno enfrenta diferentes tipos de experiencias, sensaciones y sentimientos.

Yo eh vivido 19 años y en ese tiempo eh tenido la dicha de disfrutar el amor incondicional de unos padres maravillosos, supe lo que es amar con todo tu ser y alma, sentí lo que es confiar ciegamente en otra persona, por un corto periodo de mi vida me sentí plena.

Pero entre esas vivencias también supe lo que es darse cuenta que ese gran amor que decían tenerte eran más que mentiras, que el amor que dabas con toda el alma no era correspondido, las personas en las que confiabas ciegamente te traicionaron.

Y por ultimo experimente lo que se siente que te arrebaten lo único que te mantiene viva, la muerte de mis padres terminó de hundirme en el dolor, la soledad y tristeza.

Porque me drogo? Sencillo es lo único que me mantiene fuera de el dolor, tristeza y soledad, necesitaba algo que me acercara lo más posible a la vida y mediante ella logro calmar y hacer a un lado la tristeza y el dolor, sé que esto no está bien, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar sola contra esto, la ocupo para poder enfrentar mi vida.

No entiendo que es lo que buscan ellos ahora, lo que si se es que no pienso permitir que lo arruinen todo de nuevo.

Quieren hablar conmigo pero tengo miedo de esa conversación , los pleitos que eh tenido con Esme y los demás me enferman, quieren tratarme como si fuera su hija lo cual no soy , yo tuve unos padres maravillosos los cuales me fueron arrebatados injustamente, ellos en su momento los considere como mis padres pero eso fue en el pasado antes de que me abandonaran, solo sé que cuando amas a alguien no lo abandonas, esa tarde no solo perdí al amor de mi vida , también perdí a mi mejor amiga, mis hermanos , a rose que a pesar que nunca le caí bien la quería , pero sobre todo perdí a una madre que creí que me amaba y protegía y un padre que me escuchaba y amaba pero todo era mentira una vil mentira, yo creí en ellos y los ame con toda el alma y ese fue mi gran error el cual no volveré a cometer , nunca más volveré a amar y confiar en otra persona.

Diosssss que mal me siento necesito algo para poder calmarme la soledad me está acechando se que está por llegar y no quiero volver a esa oscuridad, no de nuevo, la necesito en este instante, pero no sé cómo conseguirla, no creo que me dejen salir, debo llamar a los chico de seguro están preocupados por mí, donde esta mi bolsa ahí deje mi celular.

Ya lo busque por todos lados, donde demonios esta?, no quiero preguntar por él , no deseo verlos.

Rayos no está aquí!

Bien no queda de otra.

Buenos días

Buenos días bella como dormiste

Bien gracias, será que me pueden decir donde esta mi celular?

Ahhh claro bella , está en el despacho de Carlisle, deja voy por el

Claro

Bien, Okkkk donde esta mi celular?

Mmm Carlisle lo saco anoche

Que hizo qué? Con que derecho revisan mis cosas, es que no saben lo que es la privacidad?

Lo siento pero no pensamos permitirte que sigas drogándote y la amistad con esos chicos no te trae nada bueno, ellos son una mala influencia para ti.

Ohhhhh por dios yo no me drogo para quedar bien con ellos! Lo hago para poder vivir ¡!

Bella eso no es vida , te estás matando

Eso Carlisle no les interesa a ninguno de ustedes, es mi vida!

Lo siento Bells pero si nos interesa, eres mi hermanita y quiero que vivas que sea feliz, quiero que vuelva mi hermanita, porque la que tengo frente a mi no lo es.

Jajajajaja lo siento por ustedes porque de esa niña ya no queda nada ella termino por morir cuando murieron mis padres.

Isabella mira se que nunca fuimos amigas ni nada por el estilo pero en verdad extrañamos a nuestra bella, nos duele ver como mueres poco a poco.

Acaso no entienden esa bella jamás volverá y en lo que a ustedes respecta yo nunca les pedí ayuda, estaba muy bien hasta que aparecieron en mi vida de nuevo, porque ah? Porque volvieron? Acaso no les basto con el daño que me hicieron? O es que acaso un día estaban aburridos y decidieron venir a ver a la torpe humana que tanto les divirtió?

Bella no digas eso por favor ¡! Me duele pensar que nos creas capases de hacerte daño.

Y no fue lo que hicieron, darle a mi corazón la primera estocada?

Perdóname ok? Creí que hacia lo correcto! Pensé que estarías mejor sin nosotros en tu vida! Que retomarías tu vida sin nosotros , que conocerías a alguien que pudieras amar y te amara, que te diera la vida que te mereces, pero no pude seguir engañándome a mí mismo, no puedo seguir sin ti, te amo nunca deje de amarte, todo lo que te dije eran mentiras, mi familia no tiene que ver en esto , su único error fue hacerme caso, por favor te lo suplico perdóname y déjame demostrarte que te amo y que eres lo más importante de mi existencia.

NO acaso crees que voy a volver a lo mismo? Que por un simple perdóname caeré a tus pies y te diré que también te amo y que te perdono? Estas muy equivocado si piensas eso porque yo ya no tengo corazón, ni fuerzas para amar de nuevo. Mmmm me supongo que no piensan dejarme ir verdad?

Lo siento bella pero es lo mejor, cometimos el error de dejarte en el pasado pero en esta ocasión no pienso volver a cometer ese error, sé que no soy tu padre pero yo te considero mi hija y aunque te niegues a aceptarlo se que nos necesitas.

Biennnn me voy a mi habitación ya no soporto estar más tiempo aquí, todos me enferman.

Bella no quieres comer?

Prefiero morir de hambre que aceptar algo de ustedes, si me disculpan me retiro.

Muy bien y quede en las mismas debo encontrar la manera de conseguir algo de coca no creo poder soportar mucho tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

Isabella vamos a salir a cazar, emeth se va a quedar aquí a cuidarte entendido?

Pues ya que.

Por favor no lo hagas tan difícil todo esto lo hacemos por ti, eres muy importante para todos nosotros, se que ahorita no lo ves de esa forma, pero más adelante te darás cuenta de ello.

Lo que digas Carlisle.

Bien te veo más tarde, adiós pequeña.

No me digas así, jamás!

Una hora más tarde.

Ok ya tengo el ipod listo ahora solo debo hablar con emeth.

Hermano osooo, que haces?

Ah? Cómo?

Que haces? Estoy aburrida

Pues viendo la tele, yo también estoy aburrido.

Te propongo algo para divertirnos?

Siiii cuenta , cuenta

Juguemos a las escondidas pero tu empiezas primero

Zasssss,,, me encanta jugar a eso pero los demás son unos amargadosss!

Jajajajaja hay oso, ok deja solo prendo mi ipod y selecciono la música , Biennnn deja subo el volumen a lo máximo, listo póntelos

Sabes que nosotros tenemos los sentidos súper desarrollados y que puedo escuchar la música desde fuera?

Si ya lo sé pero quiero que te concentres en la música y que dejes de respirar para que no hagas trampa ok?1

Ahhhhhh que inteligente dámelo!

Bien cuenta hasta 100 lento ok? Cierra los ojos

Ok empiezo uno,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ok ahora que hago? Si me voy me encontraran antes de que pueda salir de forks, ashhhh malditos sentidos vampíricos, ya seeeee

Esme dijo que tenían mi celular guardado aquí, pero donde, bien aquí está por dios ni para eso tienen imaginación.

Porque no contestan?

Hay dios mío emeth no puede ser mas niño ¡!

Eyyyy porque tardan en contestar que no ven que no tengo su tiempo?

Uyyyy alguien esta de mal humor

Ya cállate que no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que descubran

Pues donde estas? Hace tiempo que no te vemos , desde que te sacaron de mi depa

Pues me tienen secuestrada, no me dejan salir para nada, con decirte que me quitaron el celular, si ahorita que estoy hablando es porque me dejaron a cargo de emeth y lo tengo ocupado contando ash olvídalo larga historia, ocupo provisiones no creo aguantar mucho.

Muy bien tengo algo aquí aun, donde nos vemos o como le hacemos?

Tienes llaves de mi casa?

Si aun las tengo

Bien voy a decirles que ocupo algunas cosas que si me llevan deja todo en la maleta negra en una de las bolsas por favor bien empacada

Ok muy bien , oye otra cosa nos vamos a fiji en tres meses crees que puedas escaparte o te dejen ir? Jajajajaja

Cállate y si apúntame como nos vamos a dividir

Te dejo todo los planes junto con el paquete ok?

Bien gracias los extraño mucho

Igual nosotros enana no te preocupes ya veremos cómo hacerle para vernos

Biennnn me tengo que ir emeth ya va en el 90 adiosss

Adiós

Ok ahora borrar la llamada, ya está apagado y ahora esconderme rayos pero donde? Ok ni modo que jugar a las escondidas no sea infantil, me tendré que esconder debajo del escritorio

Bellaaaaaa, sal de donde quiera que estés ¡! Bellita ¡!

Como es posible que no me haya encontrado aun? Será que en verdad no está respirando? Ohhhhh por diosssss Jajajajajajaja mmmm como extrañe a este tonto

Una hora después

No es posible que no haya entrado al despacho! Hace rato que lo escuche salir de la casa y no ha vuelto. Bueno aquí hay muchos libros y en vista de que no hay nada mejor que hacer voy a leer un rato.

Mientras en el bosque

Emeth cómo es posible que no encuentres a bella?

Lo que pasa es que estábamos jugando a las escondidas y para no hacer trampa me puso el ipod y me dijo que no respirara para no hacer trampa!

Diosss deja de gritar y quítate los audífonos emeth, no es posible que bella te haya engañado, Carlisle debemos encontrarla se va a meter en problemas!

Ya lo sé Esme chicos vamos a buscarla nos vamos a dividir

Pero esperen para irse debió tener algún tipo de transporte, emeth checaste si estaban todos los autos en la casa?

Ahhhhhh mmmm ah?

Emeth lo hiciste o no?

La verdad es que me los encontré de casualidad aun venia buscándola.

Cómo? Si serás idiota

Edward basta ahora vamos a la casa y de ahí partimos.

Biennnn , pero te juro Carlisle que me va a oír bella en cuanto la vea

Edward lo que menos ocupas ahorita es tensar más la situación entre ustedes dos, además que eso me corresponde a mí , porque yo soy el jefe de esta familia ok?

Lo siento, pero es que me preocupa, no sé como acercarme a ella, la barrera que fijo entre nosotros no la deja caer por nada del mundo, se que yo tuve parte de culpa de esa barrera pero ahora no sé como tumbarla.

Con tiempo hijo y debes acercarte poco a poco a ella para que vuelva a tener confianza en ti

Al llegar a la casa

Isabella donde estas?

Su aroma se encuentra en la casa, pero no está en su habitación.

Dejen voy al despacho por su celular ahí deben estar los números de teléfonos de sus amigos con los que se junta

Vamos te acompañamos.

Al entrar al despacho vieron algo que no habían visto en mucho tiempo, a bella dormida en el diván del despacho con un libro abierto sobre su pecho, su rostro reflejaba paz y una pequeña sonrisa que en mucho tiempo no habían visto y que anhelaban ver desde que volvieron a verla, salieron de ahí dirigiéndose a la sala todos se acomodaron cada unos pensando todo lo que ha pasado en estos días.

Cuando me dijo que si jugábamos no me la podría creer, por un momento volvi a mi hermanita la dulce bella.

Vieron esa sonrisa , esa es la que me gustaría que tuviera todo el tiempo , como extraño a mi pequeña

Esme lo siento , perdónenme todos, no sabia lo que les estaba quitando a ustedes, pero en especial a ella , pensé que lo superaría que me olvidaría, pero nunca me puse a pensar que no era solamente el amor que nos tenemos lo que tenia que olvidar si no que también la separe de su familia, de unos padres que la amaban y unos hermanos a los que ella adoraba y de su mejor amiga, le quite la oportunidad de sentirse amada y protegida y no digo que sus padres no lo hacían pero era diferente ella era la que los cuidaba y por primera vez en su vida no tenia que preocuparse de que tuviera que cuidar a alguien podría sentirse amada y cuidada y yo se lo arrebate, fui un completo egoísta solo pensé en mi , en que no seria capaz de vivir si algo le pasara , que seria mi culpa si a ella le sucedia algo por tener una relación con alguien como yo, pero en vez de protegerla solo lo empeore.

Hijo no te preocupes todos tenemos la culpa porque nosotros aceptamos irnos, todos nos rendimos y todos estamos pagando por ello pero ahora no la vamos a abandonar aunque ella no quiera aquí nos vamos a quedar y la ayudaremos a salir adelante.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que bella los escuchaba desde la puerta del despacho.


	10. Chapter 10

No podía creer todo lo que dijo, es mas no puedo permitirme creer eso, nooooo es demasiado el dolor, la angustia, la soledad, Dios mío que debo hacer perdonarlos? Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? Ayúdame mamacita ¡! Debo pensar muy bien lo que debo hacer, se que lo que dijo lo hizo desde el corazón y que es sincero, pero también pensé que era sincero cuando me decía que me amaba, pero tal vez y es cierto lo que se refiere a su familia, en verdad ellos me querrán? A pesar de todos los líos en los que estoy metida? Esto es demasiado para una sola noche debo descansar y meditar muy bien lo que voy a decidir.

( bella ) buenas noches , mmmm estaba en el despacho leyendo mientras emm me encontraba y me quede dormida, ehhh puedo llevarme este libro a la habitación para seguir leyéndolo?

(Carlisle ) claro puedes tomar todos los libros que quieras pequeña.

( bella ) este gracias? Mmm hasta mañana

( Cullens ) hasta mañana

Qué hacer? Puedo continuar como si no hubiera escuchado nada? O puedo tratar pero solo tratar de tener algún tipo de relación cordial con ellos? Decisiones ,,, decisiones que hacer? En verdad soy feliz como eh vivido hasta ahora? Debo admitir que ha sido divertido, encontré a unos amigos increíbles con unos pequeños problemas diminutos debo decir, a quien quiero engañar tenemos serios problemas pero aun no es tarde o sí? Será que puedo corregir mi vida aun no es tarde o sí? Podría dejar la droga y el alcohol sé que puedo hacerlo, no va a ser fácil pero tal vez y es cierto lo que me dijo Carlisle y quieren ayudarme. Bien voy a intentarlo haber que pasa pero eso si lo hare despacio sin exponer mucho mi corazón porque otra decepción no lo soportaría.

La mañana siguiente.

( bella ) buenos días mmmm quisiera hablar contigo y con Esme si no es mucha molestia, pero me gustaría hacerlo a solas y duende no veas el futuro y dramático no les leas la mente por favor.

( Carlisle ) ok si no hay problema chicos porque no se van al instituto nos vemos mas tarde.

( chicos ) ok

( Alice ) no me digas duende

( bella ) ok tink

( Esme ) niñassss por favor

Después de que se fueron los chicos

( bella ) primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por mi comportamiento de este tiempo.

( Carlisle ) sabemos que en parte nosotros tenemos la culpa de tu comportamiento y que no estabas en tu mejor momento.

( bella ) dijeron que querían ayudarme, quiero intentar de enderezar mi vida, no les digo que seré la misma de antes pero al menos puedo dejar la droga y quisiera pedirles de favor si puedo hablar con mis amigos? A pesar de que ellos tienen los mismos problemas que yo pero sin ellos tal vez y no estuviera aquí por favoooorrrrr Siiii?

( Esme ) eso lo veremos más adelante creo que lo primero es que tú te rehabilites y quiero que sepas que aunque hemos tenido nuestras discusiones todo lo he hecho porque te quiero como si fueras mi hija y que me arrepiento como no tienes idea de no haberme puesto más firme en la decisión de quedarnos nunca debí irme de aquí eras mi nenita mi bebe y aun lo eres te quiero mucho mi nena y espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

( bella ) estoy dispuesta a rehabilitarme y tratar de perdonarlos y llevar una relación con ustedes pero también entiendan que no es fácil para mí hacerlo.

( Carlisle ) lo entendemos en verdad y haremos todo lo posible porque vuelvas a confiar en nosotros.

En el instituto.

( Alice ) la vieron estaba diferente al menos su mirada ya no había ese odio que tenía cuando nos miraba, de que querrá hablar con ellos?

( Edward ) no lo ally pero espero que pronto ella pueda perdonarme y me deje demostrarle que la amo y deje volver a estar con ella.

( jasper ) sus sentimientos eran tantos que no pude identificarlos con seguridad , había inseguridad, enojo , comprensión no se eran tantos que no sé cómo podía estar como si nada.

( rose ) recuerden que ya está en la etapa de desintoxicación así que le esperan días muy duros aunque ella no quiera tendremos que estar con ella, y supongo que lo de sus emociones es en parte por ese proceso no?

( jasper ) puede que si debemos hablar con Carlisle para que nos diga que es lo que va a pasar.

Por la noche.

Me tiemblan las manos, dios que hice no creo poder hacer esto la ocupo, esta habitación se me está haciendo pequeña debo salir de aquí.

( Esme ) hola bella te encuentras bien?

( bella ) claro que estoy bien porque no lo estaría ah? Además si estoy bien o no es mi problema ok? Ohhhhh perdón no sé porque te conteste así ok?

( Carlisle ) bella debes estar tranquila tal vez deberías dormir para que descanses

( bella ) no quiero dormir Okkkk quiero salir de aquí me ahogo aquí

( jasper ) bella estoy tratando de tranquilizarte pero no me dejas no rechaces lo que te envió

( bella ) eres tuuuuu , tu eres el que me está haciendo esto porque? Deja de hacerlo me asfixias

( Carlisle ) hija jasper solo esta mandándote ondas de tranquilidad no mas trata de recibirlas has el esfuerzo

( bella ) nooooooooooooo ustedes quieren hacerme daño otra vez ¡! Déjenme ir ¡! Mamaaaaaaaa, mamacita ayúdame ¡! Debo irme a casa debo hacerle la cena a Charlie no tarda en llegar y no está su cena lista, por favorrrrrr Carlisle déjame ir con mi papa te lo suplico quiero irme a casa por favor!

( Carlisle ) bella pequeña recuerda que vives aquí ahora , trata de recordar tus padres murieron en un accidente hace dos años

( bella ) nooooo no eso es mentira ellos no me abandonarían jamás ellos me aman nunca me dejarían eso es mentira tu mientes al igual que tu hijo solo quieren dañarme debo irme mi papito me espera

( Esme ) no puedes darle algo para tranquilizarla por favor está sufriendo mucho

( Carlisle ) Edward sujétala no quiero que se haga daño a ella misma, jasper trata de usar tu poder al máximo para ver si así puede tranquilizarse y dormirse, me temo que tu serás su medicamento.

( jasper ) bien lo intentare

( bella ) no que hacen suéltenme! Los odio déjenme sola quiero a mi papa llamen a mi papa por favor el nunca me dejaría sola él lo prometió ,,, por fa vorrrr deee jenme

En cuanto jasper hizo lo que le pidió Carlisle su poder actuó como si fuera un sedante para bella y ella se fue quedando profundamente dormida, a todos les dolía verla así, sabían que los síntomas de la desintoxicación no tardarían en aparecer pero no estaban preparados para verla gritar por sus padres, ahí se dieron cuenta que esa lucha apenas iba a empezar y que les esperaban muchos días como este.


	11. Chapter 11

(BELLA) que haces aquí?

( edd ) tuviste una crisis y no quise dejarte sola

(bella) bien pues como veras ya me encuentro bien así que podrías largarte de mi habitación?

(edd) bella por favor déjame estar contigo te amo nunca deje de hacerlo.

( bella ) cuando uno ama da todo por ese ser , esta con esa persona en las buenas y en las malas sin importar que pase, pero tu huiste a la primera oportunidad tuviste tanto miedo a lo que sentías que no supiste como manejar la situación , tenias tanto miedo a que te hirieran , que te abandonara que preferiste ser tu el que terminara con lo que teníamos y lo hiciste pero de tal forma que no solo terminaste con la relación si no también con la persona , me lastimaste tanto que la bella que creía en el amor incondicional murió en ese bosque, sabes lo que se siente que la persona a la que amas con todo tu ser te diga que no te ama que tal vez te quiso , que todo lo que antes te dijo eran puras mentiras? Yo te lo voy a decir con cada palabra sientes como si una daga se estuviera encajando en tu corazón poco a poco de una forma tan lenta que te provoca un dolor que no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, nadie merece sufrir ese dolor. en este momento no ocupo volver atrás, lo que tuvimos murió ese día en el bosque y no quiero volver a sentir ese dolor, así que se que es tu casa pero esta es mi habitación y me gustaría tener privacidad, no creo que ocupes que te muestre donde está la puerta o sí?

( edd ) no lo siento

Dos días después.

Nunca pensé que esto fuera a ser tan difícil, ya me arrepentí haber accedido a estar limpia ahorita daría lo que fuera por aunque sea una copa o un cigarro, intente ir a mi casa por la maleta pero fue descuidada en tomar la decisión que Alice vio lo que pensaba hacer y destruyeron todo lo que me habían dejado en ella , así que aquí estoy en mi habitación sola , no puedo salir de la casa no puedo hacer bromas porque todo escuchan , malditos sentidos vampíricos, estoy tan aburrida , no eh podido hablar con los chicos porque aun no me dan mi celular, no sé qué hacer.

(Alice) bella voy a ir de compras así que voy a traerte todo lo que ocupas.

( bella ) no necesito nada menos ropa la que tengo es más que suficiente

( Alice ) ni lo pienses toda tu ropa esta pasada de moda y casi toda es negra así que voy a renovarte todo tu guardarropa

(bella) ya te dije que no ok!

( Alice ) cuando entenderás que contra mí no puedes bella , así que deja de discutir te veo al rato y te probaras todo lo que te traiga

Muy bien ya lo veremos.

5 horas después.

(Alice) ya regresamos fuimos rose, Esme y yo de compras te trajimos ropa muy bonita te va a encantar mira aquí esta.

(bella) bien que te parece si me la dejas aquí en la cama toda y yo me la pongo y bajo para que la vean todos?

(Alice) de veras? Siiii me encantaría ok deja voy por ella

( bella ) bien aquí te espero

15 minutos después.

(Esme) que es ese olor? Huele a quemado?

( Carlisle ) viene de la habitación de bella

En la habitación

(Alice) que hiciste?

( bella ) te dije que no quería nada no me hiciste caso así que ahí está tu ropa

(Esme) isabella quemaste toda la ropa? Acaso te has vuelto loca, te podría haber pasado algo!

( bella ) hay por favor si lo hice con cuidado es mas mira aquí tengo esto con agua para controlarlo si tarada no soy

(Alice) como te atreviste sabes lo que costo toda esa ropa?

(bella) yo te lo advertí pero que me dijiste? Así te cito " cuando entenderás que contra mí no puedes" bien ahí está mi respuesta , asi que de una vez por todas entiende que no puedes decidir por los demás, si alguien te dice que no acéptalo porque no es tu vida , déjanos vivir como queramos, vestir como queramos , hacer lo que se nos dé la gana sin que tu interfieras, así que de ahora en adelante no vuelvas a decidir por mí que no soy tu muñeca con la que puedas jugar , yo soy una persona que respira y vive si tomo malas decisiones yo afrontare las consecuencias de ellas, si no te gusta mi forma de vestir es tu problema no el mío, estamos de acuerdo? Y si no lo estas sigue siendo tu problema.

(Esme) bella hazme el favor de recoger todo esto para que bajes a comer.

( bella ) no tengo hambre déjenme sola

(Carlisle) sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero debes entender que todos quieren hacerte sentir bien.

(bella) no Carlisle lo que todos quieren es que todo sea como antes y eso no pasara porque no todo pasa de la misma forma dos veces, lo que fue ya no será, entiendes su bella no volverá, eso es lo que ustedes deben entender, en cuanto a mi saldré delante de esta adicción y seguiré adelante. Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

Una semana después

(Carlisle) bien hay algo que quiero comunicarles me hablo Eleazar y me dijo que Tania viene hacia acá que va a pasar dos días con nosotros.

(bella) quien es Tania?

(emeth) es la acosadora personal de Eddy.

Al día siguiente.

( Tania ) Eddy amor como te extrañe

( edd ) Tania cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así y que no soy tu amor

( Tania ) sabes a veces pienso que lo dices en serio pero sé que me amas aunque no lo quieras admitir

( bella ) dios nunca pensé conocer a una vampira arrastrada jajaja jajaja

(Tania) quien diablos eres tú? Y más te vale retractarte de lo que dijiste que yo puedo matarte en un segundo estúpida humana.

( bella ) uyyyyyyyy que miedo , en serio que me vas a hacer ah? Tan solo intenta tocarme crees que podrás hacerlo? Deja me presento soy isabella swan la ex novia de Edward ah y por cierto vivo aquí y tu eres?

( Tania ) soy Tania la novia de Eddy

(bella) woahoooooo en serio? porque según lo que escuche el no quiere nada contigo , sabes creo que tu transformación no resulto muy bien porque según tengo entendido esta los hace como decirte más inteligentes , pero veo que contigo no fue así eres bastante pendeja y lenta.

(Esme) isabella no voy a permitir que trates así a las visitas.

(bella) pero sí que hice, no me han dicho que diga la verdad? Eso estoy haciendo ya que si no le gusta lo que escucha pues ahí está la puerta claro si sabe lo que es, porque si no puedo hacerle un dibujo. Bien no me veas así, solo una cosita mas , pendeja a este idiota que ves aquí solo yo le digo Eddy , si te le vuelves acercar te quemo y créeme que lo hare , el que seas vampira no me va a detener y creo que tengo el apoyo de rose no es así blondie?

( rose ) maldita sea bella sabes que odio que me digas así , pero en lo de esta tienes razón

( Esme ) Roseeeee no la alientes!

( rose ) que yo solo digo , además es bueno ver que bella por fin saco el coraje

( bella ) bueno me retiro porque aquí apesta a zorra y creo que eres tu querida

( Esme ) isabella no quiero ese tipo de señas aquí en mi casa

( bella ) si lo que digas

(Esme ) Tania que gusto que vengas a visitarnos

(Tania) no piensan correrla de aquí? Acaso no vieron como me trato?

( rose ) porque tendríamos que correrla ella vive aquí y es nuestra hermana, en cambio tu pues eres todo lo que ella dijo

(Tania) Eddy vas a permitir que ellas me traten así?

(Alice) vaya que bella tiene razón eres bien tarada

(Esme ) niñas por favor no quiero pleitos los denali han sido amigos de la familia por muchos años

( edd) Tania en serio no se ya como explicarte que no te amo nunca lo hice yo amo a bella siempre ha sido ella el amor de mi vida y existencia y voy a luchar por ella pro favor déjame en paz

(Tania ) no Eddy tu lo que tienes es que estas confundido crees que la amas porque ella vive aquí con ustedes pero porque no nos vamos de viaje tu y yo solitos y así te darás cuentas que es a mí a la que amas

(Esme) dios nunca pensé decir esto pero Tania mi hijo no te ama así que si vas a seguir acosándolo tendré que pedirte que salgas de mi casa, mira lamento todo lo que te dijo mi hija bella pero lamentablemente es verdad lo que te dijo y no me refiero a los insultos pero si al motivo por el cual lo dijo.

(Tania) no puedo creer que la prefieran a ella sobre mí, Eddy espero y no te arrepientas de esta decisión porque no te estaré esperando toda la eternidad así que piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer con respecto a esto, es ella o yo?

( Alice ) dios esta no entiende

(edd ) es ella siempre ha sido , será y es ella

( Tania ) ahhhhhh te odio y esto no se quedara así esa mosquita va a pagar todos sus insultos

Sin mas Tania se fue de la casa de los Cullen dejándolos con una preocupación mas y esa era cual será su reacción sabían que ella era una persona vengativa, pero no entendía porque bella había reaccionado así en cuanto la vio, para Edward a pesar de que ella lo había rechazado , no tuvo que recurrir a jasper para saber que ella estaba celosa de Tania, tal vez y aun había una oportunidad para ellos, aunque sabía que sería muy difícil el camino a recorrer pero él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de volver a tener el amor de su existencia con el .


	12. Chapter 12

Ok aquí estoy encerrada en mi habitación sin nada que hacer no eh podido hablar con los chicos y desde que paso lo de la zorra ups perdón Tania no me eh podido quitar de encima al pelitos (Edward) se que tuve celos no tiene caso negarlo, pero de ahí a que lo perdone e inicie una relación otra vez con el no no no ni loca bueno quizá si este un poquito loca pero uno tiene su orgullo y por más que lo ame la desconfianza es demasiada.

(Alice) isabella te trajeron un paquete!

Genial Alice sigue enojada caray no aguanta nada.

( bella ) ya voy tinkerbell

( Alice ) no me vuelvas a decir así, sabes que lo odio

( bella ) bien tink

( Alice ) ahhhhhh eres insoportable

(bella) si lo que digas y cuál es el paquete que me trajeron?

( emeth ) es esta caja esta grande y sale un aroma raro de ahí, ábrelo ándale pleaseeeeeeee

( bella ) ya voy oso haber veamos que es

En cuanto abrí la caja salió Eddy, el odia que lo encierren de seguro lo mando zack nunca le gustaron las iguanas y la mía eh de agregar que era grande.

(emm) mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me va a comer socorroooooo mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , roseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee auxilio que me alcanza y me comeeeeee

( Alice ) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que es eso sácala de aquí

(Esme) que es lo que está pasando aquí porque tantos gritos diosssss santo que es eso?

(bella) es eddyyyyyy mi nene hermoso callenseeee la asustan Diosss ni parecen vampiros no es posible que les asuste esta hermosa iguana, verdad mi neneeee te asustaron pequeño bebe pero no te preocupes mami ya está contigo como te trato tu tío zack eh mi nene?

(Alice) como puedes abrazar a esa cosa? Desde ahorita te digo eso no va a vivir aquí de ninguna manera

( bella ) si se va el me voy yo , es mi mascota , mi bebe y no le hace nada a nadie por dioss que les puede hacer a ustedes? Y emm bájate del comedor que pareces viejaaaa!

( Alice ) no Esme no puedes permitir que eso se quede

( Esme ) Alice es la mascota de bella y que les va a hacer a ustedes

( rose ) pero es asquerosa mírala

( bella ) les apuesto que el esta mas espantado que ustedes y me voy a mi cuarto a acomodar un espacio para el

( Esme ) Bells hija Mmm donde duerme?

(bella) ah en un terrario que lo diseñamos especial para Eddy y este un favor necesito que la temperatura de la casa este en 25 grados porque esa es la temperatura ideal de Eddy.

(Esme) pero no ocupa ser toda la casa con que su terrario este a esa temperatura está bien

( bella ) ahhh no pretendes que mi Eddy este todo el tiempo encerradito? Nooooo el está acostumbrado a vagar por toda la casa solo lo pongo en su terrario cuando hay que dormir

(Alice) acaso estás loca quieres que eso este paseando por la casa?

( bella ) mamiiiiii seria inhumano dejar a una criatura encerrada toda su vida y el es un angelito que no hace nada malo, por fisssss

(Esme) ayyyyy bella está bien pero tú te vas a encargar de todo ok?

( bella ) si gracias ahora con permiso, ah por cierto mama voy a ocupar lechuga,pepinos,brócoli,manzana y uvas es lo que come mi nene y también debo ir por el terrario y Mmm en que habitación lo puedo poner porque en la mía no va a caber

( Esme ) dios mío queda una habitación ahí puede ser

( rose ) genial ahora esa cosa tiene su habitación propia

( bella ) ayyyyy blond mira su carita esta triste porque no lo quieres , no te ha hecho nada

(rose) óyeme bien bella se llega a meter esa cosa a mi habitación y se va a desaparecer entendido?

( bella ) ahhhhhh si no quieres que entre a tu cuarto déjala la puerta cerrada

(Esme) donde está emeth? Emeth Cullen bájate de los sillones que ahora también los quieres romper mira como dejaste el comedor!

( emeth) yo no tengo la culpa que bella tenga a ese mounstro aquí , mira como me ve Esme me va a comer

(Carlisle) familia ya llegamos que es ese aroma?

(edd) hola a todos que está pasando porque estas arriba del sillón emeth? Y yo no soy un mounstro y te eh repetido hasta el cansancio que no me digas Eddy!

(jasper) emm porque estas asustado?

( emm ) porque bella trajo a Eddy que es un mounstro y me va a comer y Esme la dejo tenerlo aquí y le permitió que este suelto por toda la casa

( edd ) carajo emm que no me digas así y porque dices que te voy a comer no seas tarado

( emm ) no me refiero a ti me refiero a esa cosa que está en brazos de Bells

( edd ) que es eso? Y porque le dice Eddy?

( bella ) bueno familia les presento a mi bebe él es una hermosa iguana y se llama Eddy

(Alice ) Carlisle por fa que no lo tenga suelto en la casa es asqueroso

(Carlisle) bella como es que tienes una iguana de mascota?

(bella) hace un año estábamos en Seattle y vimos a un señor que la tenia pero estaba muy enfermita y desde que lo vi me encanto así que se lo compre al señor y la lleve con el veterinario al principio fue difícil pero salió adelante y no está acostumbrado a estar encerrado solo lo pongo en su terrario cuando tiene que dormir, durante el día le gusta estar por la casa vagando, no se sube a los sillones al menos casi nunca lo hace.

(edd) se puede saber porque carajos le dices Eddy?

(bella) no te gusta? Si le queda perfectamente el nombre bueno en realidad se llama Edward pero de cariño le decimos Eddy

(emm) jajajajajajajajajajajajaja ahora si me superaste peque mira que ponerle a eso el nombre de esto ohhhhh estuvo geniallll.

( bella ) bien será que me pueden llevar a mi casa por el terrario y sus cosas creo que ocuparemos una camioneta para poder traerlo

(Carlisle) bien creo que puedo conseguirla ahora por favor todos tranquilos Eddy jajá perdón Edward pero es su nombre jajá no les va a hacer nada solo es una mascota.

Bien no pensé que zack me enviaría a Eddy y mucho menos que los Cullens reaccionarían así, jajajajaja la cara de pelitos cuando supo cómo se llamaba fue lo mejor del día ahorita mi pequeño Eddy está en su terrario, emm aun le tiene miedo pero al rato se le pasa creo que podre hacer unas cuantas travesuras con mi Eddy y quien sabe tal vez y emm se una a nosotros, en algo debo ocupar mi tiempo.

**Hola a todos gracias en verdadddddd muchas gracias por leer mis loqueras y dejar sus opiniones respecto a este, la verdad nunca pensé que fuera a gustar es mi primer fic en realidad es la primera vez que me animo a escribir algo gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews.**

**Mil gracias salu2 y besos a todos **


	13. Chapter 13

Hola hoy se cumple otro año más sin ustedes si supieran cuanto los extraño, saben regresaron los Cullen quieren reivindicarse conmigo, papa Edward quiere que empecemos una relación de nuevo dice que me ama que nunca dejo de amarme y no sé qué tantas cosas, hay ocasiones que si le creo pero de solo pensar por todo lo que pase y lo que les hice pasar a ustedes simplemente aun no puedo perdonarlo y no sé si algún día podre hacerlo.

Mamita necesito tu perdón no fue mi intención decir todo lo que te dije, estaba cegada de dolor no sabía lo que hacía, se que esta es la típica disculpa pero por mas trillada que suene es verdad por favor perdóname, sabes te compuse una canción te la voy a tocar, tuve que ir a casa por mi guitarra tenia años sin tocarla charly la tenía guardada en su armario recuerdas la última vez que toque algo en ella? Fue justo dos semanas antes de venir para acá, recuerdo como te gustaba que tocara para ti , aun no sé cómo me pude escapar de los Cullen últimamente andan muy raros , bueno para ser franca eso no es novedad pero si están más raro de lo normal, se que alice tuvo una visión pero no se dé que lo que si se es que están muy estresados y nerviosos, pero eso me ayudo para que pudiera venir a verlos a ustedes y no es que ellos no quieran que venga pero quería hacerlo sola poder hablar con ustedes sin interrupciones ni testigos, bueno mami aquí está tu canción.

_Mamá, he soñado que llamabas a mi puerta  
>un poco tensa y con la gafas empañadas,<br>querías verme bien y fue la vez primera,  
>sentía que sabías como te añoraba.<br>Y me abrazaste mientras te maravillabas  
>de que aguantara triste y casi sin aliento,<br>hace ya tanto que no estamos abrazadas  
>y en el silencio me dijiste... ¡lo siento!<br>Pero ha bastado un ruido para despertarme,  
>para llorar y para hacer que regresara<br>a aquellos días que de niña me cuidabas  
>donde en verano cielo y playa se juntaban.<br>Mientras con mi muñeca vieja te escuchaba  
>los cuentos que tú cada noche me contabas<br>y cuando más pequeña tú me acurrucabas  
>y adormecida en tu regazo yo soñaba.<br>Pero a los dieciséis sentí como cambiaba,  
>y como soy realmente ahora me veía,<br>y me sentí tan sola y tan desesperada  
>porque yo no era ya la hija que quería.<br>Y fue el final así de nuestra confianza  
>de las pequeñas charlas que ayudaban tanto,<br>yo me escondí tras una gélida impaciencia,  
>y tú deseaste el hijo que se te ha negado.<br>Y me pasaba el día sin volver a casa,  
>no soportaba tus sermones para nada,<br>y comencé a volverme yo también celosa,  
>porque eras casi inalcanzable, tan hermosa.<br>Y abandoné mi sueño a falta de equipaje,  
>mi corazón al mar tiré en una vasija,<br>perdí hasta la memoria por falta de coraje,  
>porque me avergonzaba tanto ser tu hija.<br>No, no, no, no, no.  
>Mas no llamaste tú a mi puerta,<br>inútilmente tuve un sueño que no  
>puede realizarse,<br>mi pensamiento está tan lleno del presente  
>que mi orgullo no me deja perdonarme.<br>Mas si llamases a mi puerta en otro sueño,  
>no lograría pronunciar una palabra,<br>me mirarías con tu gesto tan severo  
>y yo me sentiría cada vez más sola.<br>Por eso estoy en esta carta tan confusa,  
>para encontrar algo de paz en lo que pienso,<br>no para reclamarte ni pedirte excusas,  
>es solo para decirte, mama... ¡lo siento!<br>Y no es verdad que yo me sienta  
>avergonzada,<br>son nuestra almas tan igual, tan parecidas  
>esperaré pacientemente aquí sentada,<br>te quiero tanto mama...escríbeme...tu hija._

Mamacita por favor perdóname nunca quise decir todo eso, te necesito tanto, Esme es muy buena pero no es lo mismo yo te necesito a ti y a mi papa, porque me dejaron sola no es justo, todos me dejan, acaso no merezco tener a las personas que amo a mi lado? Tan mala eh sido?

Mama, papa lo siento en verdad pero ocupo un trago solo por hoy lo juro esta será la última vez que lo hago pero necesito algo para calmar un poco este dolor que traigo dentro.

3 horas después en casa de los Cullen.

(Carlisle) alice que fue exactamente lo que viste?

(alice) Tania fue con aro y les hablo de bella, les dijo que nosotros revelamos nuestro secreto, la muy perra.

(Carlisle) cuanto tiempo tenemos?

(alice) llegan hoy en la tarde, no nos queda tiempo, que vamos a hacer?

(Esme) debemos sacar a bella de aquí, no podemos permitir que le hagan daño, tal vez si no la ven podamos inventar algo.

(Carlisle) podría funcionar si controlamos nuestros recuerdos y mente de aro y no revelamos lo que sabe bella.

(Edward) muy bien alice ve por bella hay que sacarla de aquí llevarla a Seattle la podemos dejar en un hotel, pero me preocupa que recaiga va a estar sin supervisión.

(Carlisle) es un riesgo que debemos tomar, aunque no me guste admitirlo pero es preferible una recaída a que le maten.

(alice) bella no está! Ya la busque su aroma no está, como se pudo haber ido? Como diablos le hace para escaparse, se llevo al mounstro que tiene por mascota también.

(Esme) dios mío esta niña si no fuera porque soy inmortal ya me hubiera dado un infarto, debemos salir a buscarla, que tal si en el camino la encuentran ellos, Tania ya sabe cómo es su aroma la puede rastrear.

(alice) nooooo se adelantaron estarán aquí en 5 minutos.

(Carlisle) salgamos a recibirlos y roguemos porque bella no regrese pronto.

( aro ) querido amigo que gusto volver a verte

(Carlisle) hola aro también es un gusto verte de nuevo y disculpa la pregunta pero a que debemos su visita?

(aro) querido amigo lamento tener que venir por este motivo que nos tiene realmente preocupados y el cual es el hecho de que se nos informo que ustedes revelaron su identidad a una humana y que esta vive aquí con ustedes.

(Carlisle) porque no pasan y hablamos tranquilamente sobre este asunto, por favor pasen.

(aro) y bien ya estamos aquí ahora dime amigo que es lo que está pasando?

( Carlisle) muy bien aro deja te explico

(aro) mmmm parece que alguien viene y por su exquisito aroma es humano, pero no se molesten en ir a abrir dejen que lo haga yo.

(bella)Upsssss creo que me pase de copas jajaja viva el amor, Eddy no hagas ruido que mama Esme nos va a regañar y nos va a castigar, shusssssss cállate no digas nada.

(aro) hola señorita buscaba a alguien especial?

(bella) zasssssssssss no mamessssssssss chidos ojos pero creo que te equivocaste de fecha aun no es día de brujas, pero no mamessss se te ven mejor que a mí, por cierto quien eres? Mamaaaaaaaa ya llegueeeeeeeee! Y no estoy,, Mmm te quitas no dejas pasar,,,, ahora si no estoy borracha solo vengo un poco pasadita ,,,,, chingadoooo hicieron fiesta y no me avisaron? Que gachosssss y estos quiénes son? Órale cooolllllllll yo quiero también disfrazarmeeeeeee , ashhhh pero el mío no está aquí ,,,,, me lleva olvide a Eddy, amorcito corazón donde estas?

(aro) señorita me gustaría hablar con usted?

( bella ) échale weyyyy

(aro) sabes que somos?

(bella) diossssssss mioooooooo no me digas que ustedes también son?

(aro) vaya veo que si sabes que somos.

(bella) pues claro con esas ropas que mas podrían ser.

(aro) y que es lo que somos según tu?

(bella) sonnnnn raritosssssss ya sabía yo que esas ropas por algo eran, son gay? Porque yo tengo un amigo gay, pero no es como ustedes pero es bien chido, Biennnn ya me aburrí quieren bailar?

(aro) bella podría tomar tu mano?

(bella) órale y para que acaso eres un pervertido

(aro) no querida es solo una tradición saludar de mano

(bella) ahhhhhh que casualidad acá se llama educación.

(aro) mmmm interesante me pregunto si jane podrá querida?

(bella) y esa porque me mira con esa sonrisa hipócrita, mira más vales que quites esa sonrisa de tu cara porque te voy a partir tu madre idiota Okkkk. Ayyyyy ya hiciste que me diera cruda ahora de puro coraje voy a tomarme lo que me quedo de la botella, ama donde está la botella, espero que no la hayas tirado mira que es sangre de Cristo ehhhhh.

(Esme) hija ya has bebido mucho se supone que no deberías de tomar ya.

(bella ) sabes que hoy es el aniversario de muertos de mis papas? Así que tengo derecho de tomar y llorar y gritar y hacer todo lo que se me venga en gana Okkkk, señor aro usted tiene mamacita? Ya murió? Biennnn entonces tengo o no derecho de tomar? Mire venga siéntese aquí conmigo pereme deje voy a mi cuarto tengo algo muy especial.

(aro) Carlisle podrías explicarme que pasa aquí?

(Carlisle) bella es compañera de instituto de los chicos, hace unos años sus padres murieron , eso fue una semana después de que nosotros nos fuimos de aquí, decidimos regresar hace unos meses, porque todos extrañábamos a bella en ese tiempo convivimos con ella y fue ganándose nuestro cariño, al llegar nos enteramos de lo sucedido y a ella la encontramos en muy mal estado, decidimos que se quedara con nosotros para poder ayudarla, y pues ahora no sabemos cómo es que se escapo de casa y pues ya ves como llego.

(bella) ya volví mira este es un tequila buenísimo estaba entre las cosas de mama, te voy a servir un trago, anda tómale rayooosssssesta buenísimo a que si, tomate otro ándale sin vergüenza al cabo tienes muchos que pueden conducir por ti.

Una hora después

(bella)La vidaaaabuenaaaaa encuentresquienteameeeeeeepor muy weyyyyy queseassssssss mamaaaaaaaquieroooo otrooo donde esta mi boteeeeellllllllaaaaaaa

(Carlisle)emeth lleva a bella a su cuarto por favor y chicas denle un baño ya es demasiado lo que tomo

(aro) amigo por lo que veo esta chica no sabe nada sobre nosotros, la verdad te compadezco creo que te espera mucho trabajo con ella, se ve que es muy agradable, nosotros nos retiramos antes que me haga seguir tomando esa cosa.

(Carlisle) claro que si aro y gracias por escuchar primero nuestras explicaciones

(aro) no hay de que amigo espero pronto vayan a volterra, hasta luego amigo.

Media hora después

(emeth) no puedo creer lo que hizo Bells mira que llegar así y hizo que aro tomara con ella aparte nos salvo el pellejo, ahorita no se acuerda de nada

(Edward) Carlisle porque dejaste que se acabara esa botella caray

(Carlisle) porque si lo impedíamos aro sospecharía , no se fijaron que trato de sacarle información a bella

(jasper) tiene razón pensó que de esa forma ella hablaría de todo y lo hizo pero no de lo que él quería saber.

( Carlisle) bueno chicos ahora hay que revisar bien la casa porque esa botella no sabemos de dónde la saco y tampoco de donde saco la otra así que hay checar todos los rincones , mientras yo voy a ir por gatorades para que se los tome mañana y medicamento para el dolor de cabeza que tendrá mañana.

**Hola a todos gracias en verdadddddd muchas gracias por leer mis loqueras y dejar sus opiniones respecto a este, la verdad nunca pensé que fuera a gustar es mi primer fic en realidad es la primera vez que me animo a escribir algo gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews.**

**Mil gracias salu2 y besos a todos **


	14. Chapter 14

Me muero, juro que no vuelvo hacerlo, no mas alcohol para mí a partir de hoy lo juro. – me decía a mi misma mientras me agarraba la cabeza que me estaba dando vueltas –

Isabella tu desayuno está listo baja por favor. – me dijo Esme o más bien grito, dios porque gritan. –

Porque gritas que no ves que estoy a tu lado, carajo me va a explotar la cabeza, parece que me hubiera pasado un camión por encima. – le decía a Esme, pero pensándolo bien no recuerdo nada a partir de que me fui de visitar a mis papas, creo que no debí cruzarlas, siempre me pasa lo mismo, dios que habré echo ahora? –

No te estoy gritando pero a menos que quiera que empiece a hacerlo baja ya. – ok como que está enojada, Mmm me preocupo o no? Decisiones decisiones, que hacer? Al carajo más tarde decido ahorita quiero algo para curármela. –

Okkkk ya bajo pero no porque me lo ordene su majestad si no porque no tengo los ánimos de soportar tu berrinche. – bueno tal vez y si pueda discutir un poco –

Mira isabella no estoy haciendo ningún berrinche, simplemente te digo que bajes a desayunar y Carlisle te espera junto con todos los demás en la cocina que hay un asunto que atender. – ok ahora si me enoje que no tengo la libertad de hacer nada –

Bien ya bajo y desde ahorita aclaro no me acuerdo nada de lo que hice ayer Okkkk para que no pregunten, tal vez y si checan los periódicos, porque si hice algo grave lo más seguro es que salga ahí. – ayyyyy como me duele la cabeza, y estos vampiros que no entienden y de seguro edd se pondrá pesado de nuevo. – bien aquí estoy que rayos quieren ahora?

Bella debemos hablar de lo que paso ayer – uhhhh pobre ni yo me acuerdo – habíamos quedado en que no tomarías mas y lo volviste a hacer, tu tratamiento estaba ya avanzado, las crisis de la abstinencia habían pasado ya, ahora con esto volviste al comienzo, no puedes seguir con eso debes tener fuerza de voluntad, no es posible que en cuanto salgas de casa empieces a tomar de nuevo. – veía que hablaba pero solo escuchaba blah blah blah no sé porque le hacen tanto de emoción carajo solo tome no me drogue, aunque no lo hice porque no encontré pero el punto es que no lo hice, bien me pude ir hasta porth y no lo hice me quede aquí. –

Isabella en que te viniste ayer? – Okkkk aquí va arder Troya –

En mi moto en que mas.

En tu moto! Acaso estás loca isabella pudiste tener un accidente o haber matado a alguien en el estado en el que te encontrabas, acaso no piensas niña. – me dijo Esme , y la que no piensa es ella por lo que veo ya que yo no me acuerdo de nada y sé que venía en mi moto es porque está afuera y yo la había dejado en casa de mis papas –

Si me vine en la moto y no exageres caray si soy buena manejando, es mas la eh manejado en peor estado que el de ayer, a parte a quién diablos le importaría si me pasara algo a nadie , mi familia ya no existe estoy sola los único que se preocuparían son los chicos pero ellos ya no están gracias a ustedes, para ustedes sería lo mejor así no tendrían a la estúpida humana a su cuidado, NO OCUPO SU LASTIMA

No vas a volver a usar la moto isabella – me dijo Esme, bien quiere guerra eso tendrá –

Tú no eres nada mío para prohibirme que hacer y que no, usare mi moto las veces que se me pegue la gane, si quiero drogarme lo hare, si me emborracho hasta perder la conciencia es mi problema de nadie más, estamos claros? – le dije a todos en general me tienen harta –

Así con que esas tenemos muy bien haber si es cierto – me dijo Esme mientras iba al lugar donde estaba mi moto –

A donde carajos vas? – en eso escucho un ruido muy fuerte – que diablos estás haciendo? MI MOTOOOOO! QUE LE HICISTE? QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO PORQUE LA DESTRUISTE? ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE? EL SER UNA VAMPIRA TAN VIEJA YA TE ESTA HACIENDO SENIL? MALDITA SEAS TE ODIO NO ERES MI MADRE NO PUEDES HACER ESO! – es una estúpida como se atreve mi moto me costó mucho –

OHHH CLARO QUE PUEDO JURE PROTEGERTE AUNQUE TU NO LO QUIERAS ACEPTAR TE QUIERO COMO UNA HIJA Y NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE TE HUNDAS, NO VOY A DEJARTE SOLA, AHORA VE A DESAYUNAR. – ahora me trata como una niña berrinchuda, pero que carajos destruyo mi moto –

Ahhhhhh quieres que tome mi desayuno – le dije mientras iba al comedor – pues aquí está el desayuno – le dije mientras el desayuno salía volando hacia la pared – no quiero nada prefiero morir de hambre, no tenias derecho a destruir mi moto, que carajos pasa contigo que no respetas las cosas ajenas.

Mi casa mis reglas.

Pues si me pudiera ir no abría problema pero te recuerdo que me tienen a fuerza aquí, si por mi fuera estaría con los chicos en fiji, pero no al contrario estoy aquí con ustedes.

HABER YA CALLENSE LAS DOS ME TIENEN HARTO CON SU DISCUSIÓN, ESME NO TENIAS DERECHO A HACER LO QUE HICISTE, SE QUE FUE POR SU BIEN, PERO NO PUEDES DESTRUIR SUS COSAS Y BELLA DEJA DE HACER BERRINCHE SABES QUE ESME TIENE RAZON FUE UNA GRAN IRRESPONSABILIDAD TUYA MANEJAR EN ESE ESTADO PUDISTE SALIR HERIDA Y AUNQUE NO LO CREAS A NOSOTROS NOS IMPORTAS MUCHO. – nos dijo o más bien grito Carlisle y para ser sincero da miedo nunca lo había oído gritar y menos enojado y mira que emeth hace demasiadas travesuras –

Lo siento tienes razón cariño, pero entiéndanme pero sobre todo tu bella eres mi pequeña y no quiero que nada te pase – me dijo Esme y debo admitir que no me gusta verla triste pero carajo destruyo mi moto –

Yo me largo a mi cuarto no quiero ver a nadie – les dije mientras subía las escaleras, se que le debo una disculpa a Esme pero ahora no puedo dársela estoy que me lleva la chingada –

Bella creo que deberías disculparte con Esme , está muy triste por todo lo que paso – y a este quien lo metió , que no entiende que no debe meterse en mis asuntos –

Haber Edward mejor guárdate tus consejos para otro que a mí me valen. Así que mejor lárgate de mi habitación.

SABES QUE NO YA ME HARTE TE COMPORTAS COMO UNA NIÑA CAPRICHOSA, EN ESTE MOMENTO VAS Y TE DISCULPAS CON ESME, ME OISTE, TU NO ERAS ASI, QUE DIABLOS PASO CONTIGO? SABES QUE ESME TE QUIERE COMO UNA HIJA.

A MI NO ME GRITAS ESTUPIDO Y QUIERES SABER QUE PASO CONMIGO? TU FUISTE LO QUE PASO, TU ME ARRUINASTE.

NO QUERIDA TAL VEZ Y TE HIZE DAÑO AL IRME PERO LA VIDA TE LA ARRUINASTE TU SOLITA NADIE MAS LO HIZO, ASI QUE DEJA DE ECHARLE LA CULPA A LOS DEMAS DE LO QUE TU SOLA HACES!

LARGOOOOO NO QUIERO VERTE ME HAS OIDO , PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO QUE TU SOLO CREASTE, ANTES PENSABA QUE TENIAS ALMA PERO DEJAME DECIRTE QUE AHORA VEO QUE NO LA TIENES ERES UN MOUNSTRO , NO SE COMO PUDE ENAMORARME DE ALGO COMO TU, LARGO DE AQUÍ, TE ODIO MALDITO MOUSTRO – no podía creer que edd me hubiera gritado el jamás lo había hecho, apenas podía respirar del coraje que tenia atorado en la garganta –

Bella lo siento no quise gritarte por favor perdóname – idiota ahora quiere disculparse –

Largo no quiero verte largo de mi cuarto.

Por favor piensa lo que te dije sé que tengo parte de la culpa pero no por eso debes destruir tu vida, te amo mucho y espero que algún día puedas creerme y volver amarme.

No puede ser, este no es mi día, primero la resaca que traigo, después la discusión con Esme, MI MOTO y ahora el pleito con edd, que mas puede pasar.

ISABELLAAAAAAAAA QUE DEMONIOS HACE TU ESTUPIDA MASCOTA EN MI BAÑOOOOOOO – bien creo que Eddy encontró la forma de entrar al cuarto de rose y emm, dios no puedes darme un respiro, ahora tendré que discutir con ellos también. –

EDDYYYYY NO ES ESTUPIDA ES MAS INTELIGENTE QUE TU QUERIDO HERMANO EDWARDDDDD, QUE NO VES QUE SE METIO A TU BAÑO SIN QUE SE DIERAN CUENTAAAAA.

Ahí vamos de nuevo.


	15. Chapter 15

Estoy aburrida, estar castigada no cool, debo hacer algo, que hacer para no seguir aburrida ya no puedo engañar a emeth porque ya no lo dejan solo conmigo, pensándolo bien nunca me dejan sola siempre están todos conmigo lo que significa que van a cazar cuando duermo mmmm.

A media noche.

Esta dormida debemos irnos ya para poder volver antes de que despierte – les dijo Esme a todos -

No estoy seguro de irme no quiero dejarla sola –contesto Edward -

Edward por dios debemos ir a cazar en especial tu qué tal si ella sufre algún accidente y sangra podrías atacarla así que vamos – le dijo Carlisle -

Está bien

Bien vámonos ya

Una hora después

Bien parece que tenía razón y no hay nadie ahora que hago, ohhhhh las llaves del volvo jaja ok amiguito tu y yo daremos un paseo.

Bien para alice no me vea no debo tomar decisiones asique no lo hare ya veré luego a donde ir.

Ok aquí vamos

Quince minutos después

Hace mucho que no voy a la push bien bebe vamos a nadar un rato, debo acelerar de seguro ahora que tome la decisión alice ya me vio, veamos bebe que tanto corres.

Diez minutos después ya estaba pasando los límites de la push ahora iré a ver a Jacob de seguro debe estar bien dormido, pero ni modo uno no se escapa más de dos veces seguidas.

Jacobbbbbbb ya llegueeeeeeeee.

Bella? Hija que haces a estas horas aquí? – me dijo Billy en cuanto me vio –

Lo siento Billy venia a ver a jake esta dormido?

En realidad salió y aun no llega – me dijo Billy un poco nervioso – mira ahí viene.

Jakeeeeeeeeeeee donde andabas ah? Uno viene a una hora donde piensa que te encontrara y nada, que horas son estas de llegar ah? Muy mal jovencito.

Bella porque traes ese carro? – me pregunto Jacob molesto –

Ah?

Que porque traes este auto isabella?

Ah? Sabes estas un poquito de mal humor deberías dormir

Isabella?

Ayyyyy ya Biennnn lo tome prestado bien? No es tanto lio solo lo devuelvo antes de que se den cuenta y listo

No puede ser lo robaste? Se lo robaste al chupasangre? Y no se dieron cuenta?

Buuuueeeeeno ahorita te aseguro que ya se dieron cuenta

No puedo creerlo isabella – me regaño Billy –

Ayyyyy no es para tanto por favor, mejor en vez de regañarme porque no vamos a practicar el salto de acantilado zas?

Jajajajaja ay bella que voy a hacer contigo bien vamos a ir pero antes vamos a dormir unas horas te parece ahorita no podemos ir por qué no veríamos nada

Biennnn ya que le dirás a los demás?

Si quieres sí.

Siiiiiiii jajajaja será muy divertido jajaja

En el límite de la push

No es posible que bella aproveche cuanta oportunidad para hacer de las suyas, no se puede confiar ya en ella, que ahora vamos a tener que estar siempre con ella, día y noche? – les dijo enojada Rosalie a los demás –

Yo lo hare no me separare de ella , ustedes no tienen que sacrificar su tiempo por ella – le dijo Edward –

No digo que sea un sacrificio si no que ella no quiere que estemos sobre ella siempre, quiere su libertad la cual nosotros se la quitamos, será por su bien y todo pero ella es rebelde y no quiere ayuda.

Lo se Rosalie pero no pienso dejarla, una vez lo hice lo cual fue uno de los causantes de todos estos problemas, pero también quiero recuperarla quiero que me ame y me deje estar con ella de nuevo.

Eso lo sabemos hijo pero ahora creo que debemos ir a casa no ganaremos nada estando aquí

No Esme yo me quedare aquí vayan ustedes a casa

No te vas con nosotros te conozco y sé que en cuanto nos vayamos querrás entrar por ella y no quiero más problemas así que vamos.

Bien vámonos entonces

A las 7 am

Bella nooooo , salto de un acantilado y su futuro desapareció ya no la veo – grito alice en la sala –

Debo ir hacia allá, debo salvarla, alice cuando pasara dime.

En este momento Edward ya es muy tarde no podemos hacer nada - le dijo sollozando alice –

Nooooo no , por favor no ella no puede dejarme solo

Hijo lo siento en verdad lo siento

A medio día

Familia ya llegue y esas caras?

Bella? Qué diablos? Yo te vi, vi cuando saltabas de ese acantilado y no saliste, te ahogaste. – me decía alice enojada –

Me viste en serio? estuvo muy divertido se siente la adrenalina a todo cuando vas cayendo y después cuando te revuelcan las olas no manches te juro que está muy padre jajajaja los chicos de la push estaban conmigo y jake todos saltamos

ISABELLA MARIE SABES POR TODO LO QUE PASAMOS EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO AL IRTE EN EL AUTO DE EDWARD, ADEMAS DE SALTAR DE UN ACANTILADO SABES LO PELIGROSO QUE ES, ACASO NO PIENSAS EN LAS CONCECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS? NO PENSASTE EN NOSOTROS EN EDWARD? QUE TAL SI TE PASABA ALGO NOSOTROS NOPODEMOS ENTRAR A LA PUSH PARA AYUDARTE, TUVIMOS QUE QUEDARNOS AQUÍ ESPERANDO RECIBIR NOTICIAS TUYAS SABES LAS HORAS DE ANGUSTIAS QUE PASAMOS?

Lo siento no volverá a pasar es estaba aburrida odio estar encerrada saben que tenía planes de irme con mis amigos a fiji y ustedes lo arruinaron , ya no consumo drogas ya no tomo , mis amigos tampoco es mas todos entraron a un centro de rehabilitación , quiero irme con mis amigos no es justo que me tengan encerrada aquí.

Tienes razón vamos a hacer una cosa bella que te parece si lo hablamos mañana que estemos más calmados

Bien gracias Carlisle me voy a mi habitación a descansar fue un día grandioso

**Lo siento no tuve mucha inspiración, espero les guste**


	16. Chapter 16

Ok de nuevo aquí estoy castigada, no entiendo cual es su problema, bien si lo sé, me escape pero solo lo hice porque no me dejan hacer nada emocionante, digo edd dijo que su razón para dejarme era que disfrutara mi humanidad y no me dejan no es justo, digo que es exactamente lo que quieren que disfrute entonces digo , si quiero andar en moto es un no, saltar de un acantilado no, emborracharme no, saltar del Bunge no , jugar con la manada no, total que quieren que haga tejer?.

Bella quieres hablar?- me decía Esme desde la puerta de mi habitación –

No se Esme es que en serio me aburro aquí, quiero irme con mis amigos pero al comentarlo edd se puso como loco, digo que diablos quiere, según él me dejo porque quería que disfrutara, entonces que me deje disfrutar. – le dije a Esme casi llorando, últimamente debo decir que me llevo bien con ella se comporta como debió comportarse conmigo mi mama –

Bella debes entenderlo él te ama y no quiere separarse de ti otra vez y mas sabiendo que no lo has perdonado y que no aceptas volver con él, porque no hablas con él y arreglan las cosas de una vez por todas? – me dijo Esme viéndome de una forma que es muy difícil de negarle algo, debería de dejar de tener tanta compañía de alice le afecta -

Pero Esme, diablos está bien hablare con el.

Bella esa boca, ay niña como has cambiado pero aun así te quiero mi pequeña.

Aunque nunca te lo digo , yo también te quiero …. Mama Esme – le dije con un poco de vergüenza porque pues debo ser sincera sí que la hice rabiar en varias ocasiones. –

Mi niña gracias mi amor yo también te quiero mucho mi pequeña. – me dijo ella sollozando si no es porque no puede llorar estaría en un mar de lagrimas – ahora cuando quieras y estés preparada habla con él, créeme bebe el la paso y la está pasando muy mal con tu rechazo.

Ok gracias por todo. En verdad sé que me descarrié bastante y ahora quien sabe tal vez ni estaría viva de no ser por ti gracias ma.

De nada bebe ahora porque no bajas a comer algo.

Si ya voy solo me cambio y listo.

Diez minutos después.

Ma que hay de comer? – le pregunte entrando a la cocina, era raro solo estar las dos ya que los demás se habían ido a cazar ya que con mi travesura la interrumpieron –

Te hice espagueti si se te antoja? – me pregunto Ma Esme, que raro se siente decirle así pero a la vez bonito, raro jajaja –

Si huele delicioso y cuando llegan los demás?

Creo que no tardan al menos Edward y Carlisle , porque los demás iban a ir de compras ya conoces a alice – dios esa mujer es un trauma para cualquiera, mientras no se le ocurra comprarme ropa a mi porque puede pasar lo mismo que la vez pasada –

Hola amor que tal les fue? – tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos que ni escuche cuando llegaron Carlisle y Edward el cual por cierto me miraba raro, al punto que me pone nerviosa –

Bien amor estuvimos platicando y ahora bella va a comer – le contesto Ma a Carlisle, Mmm y si le digo Pa jajaja ya me imagino su cara –

Yo me voy a mi habitación no quiero incomodar a bella – dijo de repente edd, bien creo que es hora de hablar con él o al menos no ser tan cortante con el –

No edd no te preocupes no me incomodas, además quería ver si mas tarde podíamos hablar y aclarar las cosas – le dije lo mejor que pude la verdad es que estaba demasiado nerviosa –

Ahhh este si claro quieres que lo hagamos ahorita, podemos ir al claro o la sala donde tú quieras – me dijo nervioso y feliz jajaja –

Bueeeno la verdad quiero comer antes, no te molesta verdad? – le dije al ver que quería que nos fuéramos en ese instante –

Ohh si claro come y vamos más tarde Mmm voy a darme un baño y bajo para acompañarte no te molesta verdad? – me dijo se le notaba que estaba muy nervioso el pobre –

No claro que no me molesta, entonces te veo en un rato

Si voy y vengo rápido – me dijo antes de desaparecer de la cocina, voltee al escuchar unas risitas y vi a Esme y Carlisle tratando de disimularlas la verdad me había olvidado que estaban ellos ahí –

Y bien Pa cuando me vas a dar mi mesada? – le dije a Carlisle digo si le digo Ma a Esme pues él es mi Pa y por lo tanto que me dé mesada o no? –

Como me dijiste? – me pregunto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –

Pa? O no? Digo si ella es mi Ma pues tu serias mi Pa o no? Si te molesta no te digo así y sigo diciéndote Carlisle – le dije nerviosa pensé que le gustaría pero tal vez y me equivoque –

No Pa esta bien en realidad me encanta, gracias nena me haces muy feliz – jamás pensé ver a Carlisle o mejor dicho Pa así estaba sollozando –

Bien que les parece si como de una vez antes de que llegue la marabunta de alice y los chicos

Jajajajaja si nena come y después platicamos – me dijo Pa antes de ir a su habitación a ducharse –

Dos horas después me estaba alistando para salir con Edward y la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, me puse una minifalda negra con una blusa straple roja mi cazadora negra y mis botas que me quedaban debajo de la rodilla de tacón de aguja, me hice un chongo despeinado de forma que me quedaban a los lados unos rizos, me maquille muy ligera y con poco brillo en los labios y listo.

Al bajar estaban todos ahí, dios como ocupo un cigarro estoy muy nerviosa.

Ma ya me voy, si no vuelvo le pateas el culo a edd de acuerdo?

Isabella!

Si ya se esa boca! Jajajajaja te veo más tarde Ma – le dije dándole un beso en la frente –

Paaaa deja a edd ni que fuera la primera vez que salgo con el – le dije cuando lo vi sermoneando a Edward , cuando me di vuelta vi que los demás se nos quedaban viendo como si algo raro pasara –

Ok que tengo porque me ven tanto olvide ponerme algo – les dije revisándome porque para ser exactos era a mí a quien veían – tengo todo puesto creo o a menos que olvidara ponerme la mini panty, - les dije mientras hacía memoria – no si me la puse. – en eso solo escuche que emeth soltaba la carcajada, alice y rose se me quedaban viendo como si estuviera loca, jas no hacía nada es mas estaba tieso, Pa parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, Ma tenia la boca abierta y sé que pronto saldrían las palabras ISABELLA COMPORTATE" y edd bueno el me veía muy raro estaba igual que jasper pero con una mirada muy extraña.

ISABELLA COMPORTATE QUE ES ESE VOCABULARIO – ven como no tardaba en decir algo –

ISABELLA MAS TE VALE TENER TODO PUESTO - ok eso no me lo esperaba Pa esta como león enjaulado –

Y EDWARD LA QUIERO CON TODO PUESTO Y EN SU LUGAR , ES MAS OCUPO UNA CAMARA – que para que quiere una cámara? Creo que ahora si tantos años le están pasando factura –

Pa? Para que quieres la cámara – le pregunte cuando alice le dio una la que por cierto estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada, algo vio –

COMO QUE PARA QUE VOY A TOMARTE FOTOS DE CÓMO ESTAS EN ESTE MOMENTO Y TIENES QUE LLEGAR EXACTAMENTE IGUAL ME HAS OIDO? – ok esto sí es vergonzoso digo como se sentirían si te están tomando fotos como si te estuvieran fichando? Creo que se está tomando muy en serio su papel de Pa –

Carlisle cariño no exageres , estamos hablando de Edward – le dijo Ma pero él no le importo siguió con lo de las fotos -

Cállense Pa esto es vergonzoso para por favor – le dije Diosss estaba roja y de pilón todos estaban partiéndose de la risa menos edd Pa y yo Siiii porque Ma aunque no tenia carcajadas pero estaba riendo de la actitud de Pa –

Princesa yo se que eres mayor pero creo que antes de te vayas con Edward debemos hablar , digo tu sabes nosotros pues en realidad , dios qué difícil es decir esto solo que creo que deberíamos hablar de cómo te vas a proteger – ohhhhh dios dime que no me está queriendo dar la plática y peor aun enfrente de todos, juro por dios que si no fuera que estoy en shock ya le hubiera dado con algo a emeth –

Nooo Pa en serio mira mi mama que está en el cielo cuidándome me dio la plática cuando tenía 10

Si pero en ese tiempo no tenias novio – trágame tierra – y por más que Edward hay sido educado en los tiempos que eso pues tu sabes era respetado pues es hombre y las hormonas o quien sabe tal vez y ya lo hicieron – dios mío por favor que alguien me golpee –

Pa soy virgen ok? Y pienso seguir así por un buen tiempo – porque a mi – edd vámonos antes que pase otra cosa

Si vamos – este estaba en shock aun –

No podía creer lo que paso, que vergüenza, porque no me cayo un rayo o alguien me noqueo en ese instante? No para eso tengo suerte.


	17. Chapter 17

Y aquí estaba después de ese episodio tan vergonzoso, Edward me llevo a nuestro prado que por cierto de haber sabido que me traería aquí me hubiera puesto jeans, pero en fin no existe el hubiera.

Y bien? – le dije al ver que no decía nada –

Es que la verdad solo me queda por decirte que te amo con toda mi alma y corazón , eres la única que puede hacerme sentir que mi corazón vuelve a latir y que no puedo estar sin ti , lamento mucho haberte dejado no merecías que te hiciera eso , en realidad pienso que ni siquiera merezco una oportunidad pero aun así te suplico que me la des – todo eso me lo dijo viéndome a los ojos en los solo podía ver amor un infinito amor , como el que siento por él , pero aun así no podía solamente regresar con él , la vez pasada nuestra relación empezó muy rápido y todo a cabo en desastre –

Edward Mmm está bien te daré una oportunidad pero no quiero precipitar las cosas quiero ir lento, sin precipitarnos como la vez anterior, así que por el momento te parece si empezamos a salir y tratar de recuperar un poco de la amistad que teníamos y la confianza? – le dije con un poco de nervios , tal vez y él no quería eso, pero si era así entonces no podía hacer nada, no pienso arriesgarme a ser lastimada de nuevo –

Si lo que quieras y como quieras, no importa te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario. – me dijo feliz el brillo en sus ojos que tanto me gustaba había vuelto y me daba gusto ser yo la causa de el –

Puedo besarte? – me dijo nervioso, no pude decir nada solo asentir aunque lo negara quería sentir de nuevo sus labios –

Me estaba besando y fue un beso lleno de amor tan lento y tierno, mi corazón latía tan deprisa que pensaba que se me iba a salir del pecho, como extrañaba besarlo.

Así pasamos las horas platicando de todo lo que hicimos este tiempo antes de que regresaran, bueno yo hablando y el haciendo corajes por la cantidad de locuras que hice.

Cuando regresamos a casa todos estaban esperándonos Pa estaba más calmado y mas se calmo al verme entera y sin nada fuera de lugar, todos nos felicitaron al saber que habíamos arreglado las cosas, aunque les dije que iríamos lento para no enredar las cosas otra vez pero aun así estaban felices casi todos porque Pa no, lo cual no entiendo desde que le dije Pa se lo tomo muy en serio y ahora quiere sobreprotegerme, con decir que no quiere que me bese edd delante de él. En fin quien entiende a los paz.

Hace un mes que empezamos a salir Edward y yo ahora él se fue con los demás a cazar y me quede con Carlisle y Esme por lo tanto iba a aprovechar para hablar con ellos referente a mi viaje.

Ey este puedo hablar con ustedes? – les dije a los dos que iban entrando a su recamara, ups creo que los acabo de interrumpir, pero o sea como se les ocurre hacer eso estando yo en la casa me trauman –

Claro quieres que vayamos a la sala princesa? – me dijo pa tomando de la mano a Ma –

No si quieren está bien que hablemos aquí en su recamara – les dije mientras entrabamos –

Y dinos de que quieres hablar hija – me dijo Esme –

Pues en realidad quería decirles que hable con los chicos y me dijeron que ya está todo listo para el viaje a fiji y que salimos el jueves o sea en dos días – les solté la bomba de corrido, dicen que así duele menos o no? –

Cómo? O sea que siempre si te vas? Pensé que ahora que estas mejor con Edward no te irías! – me dijo Esme sollozando , creo que no funciono decírselo de corrido –

La verdad es que no quiero sentirme presionada ni nada por el estilo digo aun soy joven y Edward dijo que me esperaría lo que fuera necesario digo apenas empezamos a salir de nuevo y el hecho de que me vaya por un tiempo no quiere decir que los abandone les voy a escribir y hablar por teléfono – le dije a Esme para que no estuviera triste –

Esme bella tiene razón ella tiene derecho a disfrutar y si Edward en verdad la ama la esperara el tiempo que ella necesite – le dijo Pa para que se calmara – y princesa está bien me da gusto que ahora no estés centrando tu vida entorno a Edward y quiero que sepas que te amamos y que aunque no sea en realidad tu padre me considero como tal te queremos mucho princesa.

Yo también Pà los quiero mucho y perdónenme todo lo que les hice pasar al principio.

Al día siguiente los tres nos fuimos de compras ya que debía comprar todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje, obviamente no falto la llamada de alice para reclamar que no la esperamos y que ya sabía de lo de mi viaje pero que se lo estaba ocultando a Edward para que no le diera un ataque, nos la pasamos toda la mañana haciendo todas las compras , al llegar a casa ya estaban los chico en casa, Edward en cuanto me vio me dio un abrazo y no pudo más porque Pà no le quitaba la mirada de encima y debo decir que esa mirada si intimidaba bastante.

Y a que se deben las compras? – pregunto emeth siempre tan oportuno , Esme volteo a verme y vi que era el momento de decirles –

Bien el motivo es que mañana salgo de viaje a fiji – volví a decirlo rápido sabiendo que ellos me entenderían –

Te vas? Porque? No es justo! Porque a ella si la dejan ir a la playa y a mí no eso es favoritismo – dijo el tarado de emeth, alice y jasper no decían nada solo miraban a Edward que estaba serio sin decir una palabra y rose andaba rara –

Y que compraste enséñanos – dijo rose sorprendiéndome aunque le agradecía porque a pesar del comentario de emeth el ambiente estaba muy tenso –

Si miren compre varias cosas Ma me ayudo a escogerlas – les dije a las chicas –

Así paso la tarde todos preguntándome por el viaje, los planes que teníamos y cosas por el estilo, el que nunca me dijo ni una palabra fue Edward lo cual se me hizo súper extraño y no solo a mi si no a todos, la verdad yo pensé que estallaría la tercera guerra mundial pero no fue así, es mas se desapareció y no ha vuelto.

Bien yo me voy a dormir mañana debo terminar de arreglar todo para el viaje mi vuelo sale a medio día y quede de ver a los chicos a las 12 del medio día en la entrada del aeropuerto. – les dije despidiéndome de todos –

Estaba muy nerviosa por lo del viaje , aparte el hecho de que Edward no hubiera dicho nada no me tenia tranquila, era muy extraño el no es muy dado a callarse lo que piensa, creo que iré a tomar un vaso con leche haber si así me relajo un poco, pero al salir de mi habitación me encontré con un camino de pétalos de rosa el cual seguí y me llevo hasta el patio donde se encontraba Edward al final de este y un poco más adelante estaba una mesa con dos sillas velas una copa de vino el cual supongo que no tiene vino porque no me dejan tomar alcohol

Hola – genial ahora parezco tarada –

Hola – me dijo con esa sonrisa que me encanta – puedes acompañarme a tomar una copa de jugo – al decir eso solo lo mire levantando una ceja, el solo me vio y sonrió un poco –

Claro, gracias – le dije cuando movió la silla para que me pudiera sentar – y a que se debe todo esto?

Esto es porque no quiero perderte, te necesito conmigo siempre, se que tu quieres que te transforme y quiero hacerlo – con eso me dejo en shock ya que yo no había vuelto a decir nada de esto desde que terminamos – te amo bella y quiero pasar toda mi eternidad contigo – no podía moverme y mas paralizada me quede al ver que él se arrodillaba enfrente mío y sacaba un pequeño estuche – isabella Marie swan te amo no quiero una eternidad si no es contigo a mi lado me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? – ok es oficial no se qué hacer –

Edward te amo en serio que si pero créeme que esto no es a lo cual yo pienso que es ir lento, lo siento pero en verdad ocupo pensarlo – le dije viéndolo a los ojos , el sabía que yo quería ir lento , en eso habíamos quedado – toma es hermoso pero por ahora no puedo aceptarlo.

No quédatelo es a ti a quien pertenece y créeme que esperare el tiempo que quieras sé que esto no era lo que habíamos quedado pero quería que supieras antes de irte que siempre estaré esperándote.

Gracias y te prometo que lo pensare gracias por todo te amo con toda el alma y me estaré comunicando con todos ustedes

Aun no te despidas eso será mañana en el aeropuerto amor

En realidad no, mañana solo irán Esme y Carlisle a dejarme lo siento pero no soporto las despedidas y menos en el aeropuerto son demasiado dolorosas.

Si es lo que quieres está bien te voy a extrañar

También yo ahora me voy a dormir un rato hasta el rato.

Por la mañana los chicos se fueron al instituto temprano , yo ya no los vi ya que por la desvelada que tuve no había despertado aun , pronto llego la hora de irnos , al llegar al aeropuerto los chicos me estaban esperando ya , así que solo tuve que despedirme de Esme y Carlisle los cuales me dijeron que tenía que comunicarme con ellos diario y que cualquier cosa que ocupara podía llamarles que ya sabía que estaban disponibles las 24 horas al día, así llego la hora de abordar el avión y empezar esta nueva aventura y pensar que debía hacer con mi vida.

Peque que tienes? – me pregunto zack al verme tan pensativa –

Sabes que decidí darle una oportunidad teníamos un mes que decidí dársela y anoche me propuso matrimonio y la verdad es que me dio pánico, lo amo y quiero pasar mi vida con él, crees que debí contestarle que si en ese momento? – le pregunte a zack –

Creo que hiciste bien en no darle el si inmediatamente, al menos así el se dará cuenta que no puede estar haciendo tonterías, ahora si lo amas en verdad podemos hacer unos arreglos para cuando regresemos en un mes.

Qué clase de arreglos? – le pregunte un poco desconfiada porque él era como emeth se le ocurre cada cosa –

Quieres casarte o no?

Si creo que sí, sí quiero , no sé porque la pienso tanto – le dije más segura de mi misma –

Bien perfecto arreglaremos todo pero él no lo sabrá debemos hacerlo sufrir un poco – sabia que algo estaba planeando – tienes a alguien que pueda ayudarnos allá?

Si claro que si esta blondie, tinker, oso y soldadito ellos pueden ayudarnos.

Bien llegando nos comunicamos con ellos.


	18. Chapter 18

Bien aquí estoy disfrutando de la playa y el sol, con los chicos decidí que ellos organizaran todo sin ayuda de nadie más y sin consultarme en nada ya que no quería tomar ningún tipo de decisiones para que alice no pudiera ver absolutamente nada con respecto a lo que harían ellos, con decir que ni siquiera sé cuando nos iremos de la isla.

Bells es hora vámonos – entro jen diciéndome toda acelerada -

Queeee ya pero no eh organizado nada

No te preocupes ya está todo listo así que anda vámonos – me dijo apurada al parecer era tarde ya así que no me quedaba de otra más que levantarme.

Bien ya voy – y así sin más nos fuimos hacia donde no tengo idea –

Mientras tanto en forks

Alice cómo es posible que no veas que es lo que está pasando, bella tiene un mes sin comunicarse, dios esa niña me va a oír le dije que tenía que comunicarse diario con nosotros y nada. – decía Esme mientras caminaba de lado a lado por la sala –

Esme lo siento pero no puedo ver nada porque no toma ninguna decisión, simplemente ella esta así sin hacer nada. – le dijo alice un poco nerviosa al no saber qué es lo que pasaba.

Haber hay que calmarnos bella prometió no hacer nada peligroso y debemos confiar en ella. –dijo Carlisle tratando de calmar las cosas –

No es posible que este pasando esto que tal si ya no vuelve, si se olvida de mí y si ahora si la pierdo para siempre que tal si conoce a un humano que sea digno de ella. –decía Edward cada vez más nervioso –

Edward cállate deja de ser tan malditamente estúpido, además si eso pasa tendrás que aguantarte porque si tu no la hubieras dejado otra historia seria así que asume las consecuencias de tus decisiones. – le dijo jasper -

Alguien viene, que raro es una camioneta de entregas –dijo rose al asomarse por el ventanal-

Yo iré – dijo Esme –

Buenos días tengo paquete para Esme Cullen?

Si soy yo

Muy bien aquí tiene.

Gracias

Que es lo que te entregaron? – pregunto emeth desesperado –

Es un sobre dirigido a toda la familia Carlisle quieres leer lo que dice por favor.- le dijo Esme –

Si veamos.

Por este medio se le solicita a la familia Cullen presentarse el día 1 de Diciembre a las 17 horas en vandusen Garden Vancouver.

Favor de no faltar.

Atentamente

Amigos de bella.

Carlisle falta una semana para esa fecha crees que haya pasado algo malo? – dijo Esme preocupada –

No creo cariño si fuera así no nos citarían hasta una semana no crees?

Será que ese día regresan? Pero porque en Alaska? Algo están tramando, deberíamos hablarle a bella – dijo Esme cada vez más nerviosa –

Vamos a esperar a ver qué pasa ese día – dijo Carlisle –

Una semana después

Toda la familia Cullen estaba en la entrada del jardín botánico cuando el encargado se les acerco.

Buenas tardes ustedes son la familia Cullen? – les pregunto –

Así es mi nombre es Carlisle

Mucho gusto señor mi nombre es Peter y soy el encargado de llevarlos a donde es la cita, síganme por favor.

Muy bien muchas gracias.

Toda la familia Cullen lo siguió al llegar a donde era la cita vieron que era una carpa al entrar vieron que estaba equipada para que pudieran cambiarse de ropa.

Muy bien esta es donde estarán y se arreglaran para el evento, en un momento les traerán sus vestimentas con su permiso.

Qué diablos está pasando? – dijo Edward – donde están los amigos de bella y donde esta ella porque no contesta el celular.

No sabemos Edward, no leíste su mente? – pregunto Carlisle –

Solo pensaba en un evento pero nada más que eso.

Buenas tardes me mando el señor Peter a traerles estos paquetes con su permiso.

Muchas gracias señorita – le dijo Esme –

Qué es? – pregunto emeth

Espera deja veo, hay una nota dice

Familia Cullen

Háganos el favor de ponerse los trajes que les hemos enviado, dentro de una hora el señor Peter estará pasando por ustedes para llevarlos al lugar donde nos encontraremos.

Gracias

Bien cada paquete tiene nombre haber aquí están rose, alice y este es mío y estos son de ustedes chicos – dijo Esme al abrir cada quien su paquete vieron lo que contenía.

El de rose tenía un vestido negro arriba de la rodilla con una franja roja abajo del pecho con detalles negros y blancos.

El de alice era otro vestido pero este era un vestido negro con un corset rojo muy bonito pero para nada de su estilo.

Esme al abrir su caja se encontró con un hermoso vestido marrón largo

Los chicos al abrir sus cajas encontraron unos trajes algo extraños

El de Carlisle era un traje el saco era a rayas pero las mangas eran de la misma tela que el pantalón, la cual era brillosa (primera foto, los enlaces para todos los trajes están en mi perfil)

El de emeth era un traje muy raro porque para empezar el pantalón se veía corto y venía acompañado de unos zapatos blancos con negro.

El de jasper era un traje de saco negro brilloso y pantalones grises brillosos con zapatos blancos con negro

El de Edward era el más elegante este era un traje a rayas con detalles morados

Porque mi pantalón esta corto? – preguntaba emeth –

Alice no viste esto? – le pregunto Carlisle –

Nooo pero porque a mí me mandaron este vestido o sea como negro con rojo? – decía alice –

Bueno creo que no queda más remedio más que vestirnos así que hagámoslo – dijo Esme –

Una hora después

Buenas noches veo que ya se encuentran listos, por favor síganme

Al llegar al lugar del evento todos se quedaron impresionados estaban en medio del jardín pero este estaba decorado de luces de colores azules, blancas y amarillas, al llegar al final del camino vieron un arco decorado de rosas blancas , rojas y negras.

Muy bien el evento empezara en cuanto los acomode, quien es Edward?

Soy yo – dijo edd nervioso –

Ohh muy bien puesto que usted es el más importante usted debe ponerse aquí, muy bien ahora los chicos y las muchachas vendrán conmigo, puesto que ustedes son los padres usted señora se quedara aquí al lado de su hijo y usted señor también vendrá conmigo.

Edward acaso es una broma?

No lo sé alice, no sé qué diablos está pasando.

Señorita por favor no nos haga esperar.

Si ya voy

Los demás siguieron a Peter hasta una pequeña carpa, todos estaban tan concentrados en lo que estaba pasando que no pusieron atención la aroma que salía de esta.

Hola yo soy jen amiga de bella y el es Kevin mi novio y amigo de Bells también, están listos?

Creo saber qué es lo que pasa pero no entiendo aun –dijo alice al ver a jen con un vestido igual al de rose –

Ya lo entenderás a por cierto aquí tienen chicas – les dijo mientras les daba un pequeño ramo de una rosa roja , negra y blanca –

Dios mío pero porque no me dijo nada no es justo, ohhhhh ese idiota tampoco me dijo me las va a pagar – dijo una alice muy enojada – y porque estos colores son muy tétricos

El no sabe nada y lo de los colores pues es lo que a ella le gusta – le dijo kev a alice –

Edward no tiene idea de esto? - dijo emeth – no puede ser , Ohh ya quiero ver la cara de idiota que va a poner –

Muy bien chicos basta de platicas, señor Cullen listo para entregar a la novia? – le pregunto Peter – y chicos a sus puestos por favor.

Así sin mas todos se pusieron con sus respectivas parejas al final estaba Carlisle esperando a que bella saliera, cuando escucharon abrirse la carpa, ahí estaba con un hermoso vestido de novia rojo con su velo blanco y un hermoso ramo rojo con blanco y rosa, ella se veía realmente hermosa y tenia de nuevo ese brillo en los ojos que ellos tanto anhelaban volver a ver.

Estas hermosa hija – le dijo Carlisle mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le tomaba del brazo.

Gracias papa , sé que mi papa que esta viéndome en este instante está feliz de que tu y Esme estén a mi lado en este momento – le dijo bella –

Gracias hija te quiero mucho mi niña.

Bien es hora de sorprender a edd – dijo bella mientras empezaba a caminar hacia lo que sería su nueva aventura –

Edward estaba concentrado tratando de escuchar a sus hermanos pero lo estaban bloqueando y no entendía porque, cuando empezó a sonar claro de luna al voltear vio que venían sus hermanos y atrás de ellos estaba la persona por la cual daría su eternidad y la cual había decidido compartir con ella.

Si! – le dijo bella al llegar a su lado – acepto pasar mi vida contigo por siempre.

Te amo por siempre y para siempre amor – le dijo Edward mirándola con devoción –

Estamos aquí reunidos todos los que queremos a esta pareja para presenciar su unión, no una unión legal si no una unión de amor, devoción, pasión. Ahora pueden decir sus votos, bella.

Hemos pasado por muchos problemas algunos de los cuales pensé que no superaríamos, pero lo hicimos debido al gran amor que nos tenemos, trate de pensar en algo que describiera lo que siento por ti y solo encontré esta forma

**Llevo tu corazón conmigo**

**(Lo llevo en corazón)**

**Yo nunca estoy sin él**

**(Donde sea que yo voy, mi querido; y lo que sea que haga por mí misma es tu obra, mi amado)**

**No temo ningún destino**

**(Porque tú eres mi destino, mi dulce)**

**Yo no quiero ningún mundo **

**(Porque hermoso tú eres mi mundo, mí certeza)**

**Y eres tú lo que sea que una luna siempre ha significado**

**Y lo que sea que un sol siempre cantará eres tú**

**Aquí está el secreto más profundo que nadie conoce**

**(Aquí está la raíz de la raíz y el capullo del capullo y el cielo del cielo de un árbol llamado vida; que crece****más alto de lo que el alma puede soñar o la mente esconder)**

**Y esta es la maravilla que mantiene a las estrellas alejadas**

**Llevo tu corazón**

**(Lo llevo en mi corazón)**

Mientras decía esas palabras se miraban a los ojos expresándose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, cuando termino unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, el al verlas las borro con unos pequeños besos.

Edward

**Mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Cuando tú te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido. Te amo y te amare por toda mi existencia, fuiste, eres y serás siempre mi vida entera, te amo bella.**

Al terminar Edward se acerco a ella dándole un beso lento en el cual estaban demostrándose todo el amor que sentían entre ellos, de esa forma unieron no solo sus vidas , sino también sus corazones y sus almas.

Te amo por siempre, te doy mi vida, alma y corazón por siempre y para siempre – dijeron ambos viéndose a los ojos demostrando delante de sus seres queridos que los finales felices si existen.

**Fin**

**Hola a todos gracias por leer mi fic espero en verdad que les haya gustado el capítulo final, espero sus comentarios esos fueron muy importantes para mi puesto que fueron los que me impulsaron a seguir escribiendo esta historia, en verdad millones de gracias a todos, espero y se pasen a mis otros fic. **

**Gracias**


	19. Chapter 20

En una semana será navidad, ya hace un año que me case con Edward y ah sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, en este instante voy camino al laboratorio por unos estudios que me mande hacer y que si son ciertas mis sospechas le daré a edd el mejor regalo de navidad.

-buenos días señorita vengo por unos resultados a nombre de bella Cullen?

-si claro déjeme buscarlos, aquí están, felicidades!

-en verdad? Muchas gracias definitivamente esta es la mejor navidad.

Bien ahora a preparar la mejor forma de dar la sorpresa. Al llegar a casa estaba muy feliz, pero eso termino en cuanto cruce la puerta de la casa.

-donde diablos estabas? Te hemos buscado por todas partes! –me dijo edd realmente enojado, lo cual me hizo enojar ya que el hecho de estar casados no le dan el derecho de controlarme todo el tiempo, caray solo Salí una hora mientras ellos estaban cazando.

-haber primero no me grites que estoy enfrente de ti, segundo no eres mi dueño así que si me da la gana de salir lo hare, si quiero irme de viaje lo hare estamos? –le dije a edd realmente enojada me choca que se ponga así y realmente me está enfadando – y si sigues con esa actitud por mucho que te ame te vas a ir mucho a la chingada estamos? Amor? Conmigo eso de sobre protector y macho dominante no funciona así que o te calmas o te calmo de acuerdo?

-bella amor lo siento en serio es que me asuste cuando no te vi, no dejaste ninguna nota ni nada por el estilo, como has estado enferma últimamente me asuste mucho en serio – me dijo preocupado edd – perdóname por favor.

-está bien edd pero en serio no me gusta estas actitudes que tienes, así que ahórratelas, ahora si me puedes dar mi bienvenida a casa como se debe? –le dije sonriendo me encantaba besarlo – Mmm delicioso gracias y los demás?

-en realidad están afuera, -me dijo con una sonrisita que reflejaba un poco de culpa –lo que pasa es que les pedí que nos dejaran solos para poder hablar.

-mm hablar o que te dejaran gritar a gusto? Jajajaja bien, eyyyyyyyyyy ya pueden entrar ya lo puse en su lugar –les grite a los demás –

-bellyyyyy donde estabas tu eddyyyyyy estaba como león y me grito –me dijo emeth haciéndome un intento de puchero – además se transforma se convierte en shrek y me asusta.

-ay osito mira no le hagas caso el esta amargado ni siquiera yo se lo eh podido quitar y mira que trabajo en ello todasss las noche jajajaja –le dije emm viendo a edd que se estaba enojando, en verdad no aguanta nada – pero ya dejemos a edd en paz, y bien en una semana es navidad creo que deberíamos organizar todo yo creo que la cena será sencilla ya veré que se me antoja porque yo lo voy a preparar ok ustedes encárguense de decorar la casa. –les dije a todos mientras me dirigía a la cocina la verdad me dio hambre –vayan pensando como decorar mientras yo voy a comer, Mmm se me antojaron unos fritos, amorrrr será que me puedes traer unos yyy creo que es todo, si es todo aquí esta lo demás, y bien porque sigues aquí si te pedí algo, créeme cielo lo quiero ya no mañana – le die a edd que me miraba raro –

Así paso toda la semana y ahora estábamos organizando todo y yo estaba preparando lo de mi cena.

-Bells hija que vas a hacerte de cenar?, si quieres te ayudo –me dijo mama Esme –

-oh no es necesario ya tengo todo listo.

-ok pero que vas a hacer?, exactamente –me dijo con un tono raro-

-oh eso es sencillo mira esto es lo que voy a hacer De aperitivo pepinos con queso crema, De plato principal camarones con cajeta, Y de postre papas fritas con dulce de leche , helado de vainilla ohhhhh y mayonesa – mientras lo decía se me hacia agua la boca no podía esperar a que llegara la hora de la cena.

-hija esa comida es muy rara, sé que no se mucho de comidas pero esa es demasiado extraña –me dijo papa Carlisle ya que iba entrando cuando estaba diciendo mi menú de esta noche –

-si raro lo sé pero de solo imaginármelo se me hace irresistible.

Así paso el día y ya estábamos en la cena y todos me estaban viendo cenar con cara de asco, no le veo el porqué si esto esta delicioso.

-Okkkk no me vean así, si ustedes pudieran comer, esto les encantaría –les dije a todos, la verdad me estaban incomodando un poco –

-amor no creo que eso sea realmente comestible –me dijo edd – es mas creo que mejor voy a un restaurant o te preparo algo que si sea normal no crees?

-ni se te ocurra a mi me encanta esto, así que no te atrevas a quitármelo ok? –le dije enojada, como se atreve –

Una hora después estábamos todos alrededor del árbol de navidad listos para repartir los regalos, esta demás decir que eran varios, entre ellos era ropa, cds, dvd, joyas etc.

-Ey quedaron dos regalos mas, haber eh Eddy son para ti –dijo emeth –

-vamos ábrelo y dinos que es? –Le decía alice, por una razón extraña ella no podía verme, y eso la tenía estresada –

-son juguetes, un bebe y un carrito, para que quiero esto, hay un sobre también, bella tiene tu nombre.

-ábrelo –le dije mientras me acercaba el abrió el sobre en cuanto lo leyó su cara cambio a una de asombro y lo vi con una sonrisa que nunca lo había visto así de feliz – es esto es cierto, en verdad amor un bebe, pero como? – ok eso no me lo esperaba-

-bien amor eso si no lo esperaba ya que practicamos todas las noches.

-voy a ser papa, ohhhhh por diosssss voy a ser papa! –grito mientras me abrazaba y besaba.

Esa noche esta por demás decir que fue la mejor todos estaban felices, en realidad fue la mejor navidad.

Estoy en mi 7mo mes de embarazo, estoy muy feliz, sigo con mis extraños antojos que ponen a todos de punta, mas a mi esposo y a papa ya que según ellos no son cosas nutritivas pero que puedo hacer si solo eso se me antoja, también ahora no me dejan hacer nada han sido pleitos porque no puedo ni siquiera ir de compras, ayyyyy ya quiero que nazca, no creo soportar mucho tiempo a edd en ese estado, esta paranoico!

Dos meses después

Estoy en la última fase, esta demás decir que toda la familia esta histérica, al mínimo movimiento o suspiro que haga los tengo encima de mí, ya terminamos de decorar la casa y la habitación del bebe el cual no sabemos que será puesto que no se ve en un ultrasonido, pero todo va de maravilla, nuestro hogar quedo hermoso, mi habitación quedo a mi gusto totalmente, el baño igual y le agregue una bañera donde poder relajarme, aparte puse un jacuzzi el cual quedo realmente impresionante.

Una semana después.

-ay –ok donde están todos?, no puede ser cuando los ocupo no hay nadie – Okkkk esto duele, Eyyyy en serio cuando deben venir nadie lo haceeeeee, edddddd, papaaaa , me llevaaaaaa donde jodidossss están todossss. –me empecé a desesperar –

Ok bella no te asustes eres valiente y fuerte, solo vamos toma las llaves y vete al hospital y cuando veas a edd lo castras al idiota.

Media hora después.

-buenas noches señorita Mmm rompí fuente, será que pueden atenderme?

-claro voy por una silla.

En verdad que son unos idiotas mas mi marido como se atreve a dejarme sola sabiendo que en cualquier momento llegaría el bebe. Oh más le vale ya contestar el celular.

-amor? Donde estas?

-amor? AMOR? Eres un idiota eso es lo que eres, juro por nuestro bebe que te voy a castrar si no llegas al hospital en este instante, ohhhhh y créeme que lo hare.

-como? Hospital? Diosss sabía que no debería haber ido, les dije, pero no me hicieron caso.

-me vale te quiero ahhhhhhhhh dios donde está el médico caray, si no viene alguien juro que va a haber un asesinato aquí, y tu si no quieres estar en celibato por la eternidad. –ya estaba desesperada que querían me dolía –

15 minutos después

-amor ya estoy aquí Carlisle ya está preparando todo, te duele mucho corazón? –En verdad me pregunto eso –

-te amo en verdad pero en este instante te odio en verdad por idiota, juro que te vas a quedar en celibato por un largo tiempo.

Dos horas después

Aquí estábamos mi esposo, mi hermosa bebe y yo rodeados de toda la familia, fue doloroso en verdad pero al fin ella está con nosotros y es el regalo más hermoso que no pudieron haber dado mi pequeña renesme carlie Cullen swan, nuestra princesa, ella junto con mi esposo y nuestra familia con todo su amor realmente me salvaron.

**Fin**

**Hola a todos gracias por leer mi fic espero en verdad que les haya gustado el epilogo, espero sus comentarios, los cuales fueron muy importantes para mí, puesto que fueron los que me impulsaron a seguir escribiendo esta historia, en verdad millones de gracias a todos, espero y se pasen a mis otros fic. Imágenes de la casa y todos sus detalles en mi perfil**

**Gracias**


End file.
